Destino o casualidad
by fanclere
Summary: AU Swanqueen: Dos extrañas bailando bajo la luna, se convierten en amantes al compás de esa extraña melodia que algunos llaman destino y otros prefieren llamar casualidad... Y bailan sin que les importe nada que suceda al rededor... Bailan y la gente que las mira va creyendo en el amor. Fic swanqueen basado en la canción de Melendi
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, ¡he vuelto! Y sí, sé que tengo un fic empezado y que no lo actualizo desde navidad pero las cosas como son, se me han ido las ideas, no sé cómo seguirlo y de mientras se va a quedar ahí, en el tintero, esperando que la inspiración vuelva pero de momento está pausado.**

 **Esto que empiezo ahora es una idea que ronda mi cabecita desde hace tiempo y espero que os guste de corazón.**

 **Como siempre recordar que los personajes no me pertenecen, ojalá, y que yo solo los tomo prestados para dar forma a mis locas ideas. Sin más disfrutad el capítulo y nos leemos prontito.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

¿Crees en el destino? ¿En caminos que se entrecruzan? Yo no lo hacía, simplemente no entraba en mi cabeza la posibilidad de no ser una estructura mecánica, tras una máscara de aparente fortaleza que ocultaba las grietas de una vida vacía y sin sentido…

Supongo que debo empezar por donde empiezan todas las historias… El principio. Mi vida no era mía ni desde el momento en el que nací, llegué al mundo en una familia de bien y solo por portar el apellido de los Mills ya había ciertas normas de etiqueta y de saber estar que se me inculcaron desde la cuna.

Creía ser libre mas no era así, había nacido para triunfar, para llegar lejos, sin saber que por el camino acabaría perdiendo mi propia identidad, que sería poco más que un despojo con fama, fortuna y un nombre, sin ideas propias, sin metas que para mi mereciesen la pena, sin sueños por los que quisiera luchar.

¿Cómo empezó todo? Ni yo misma lo sé, supongo que fue la luna, brillando más nítida que nunca, recordándome la oscuridad en la que estaba presa desde que tenía uso de razón. Desde que aprendí a andar y supe que mi camino nunca iba a ser el que deseara, sino el que dictaran para mí, pude rebelarme tantas veces que perdí la cuenta y, al final, acepté la terrible verdad que amenazaba sobre mi, yo nunca sería libre, siempre sería esclava del apellido Mills.

A penas me daba cuenta de ello ¿Sabes? Estaba tan acostumbrada a vagar en tinieblas que no extrañaba la luz, no hasta que la luna acarició mi rostro, brillante y sublime, recordándome que existía la luz pero yo no podía alcanzarla, no sabía cómo hacerlo, todo había perdido el sentido.

Cuando tuve edad suficiente para comprender lo que todos esperaban de mí tuve miedo, ¿Y si yo no era suficiente? Quería conocerme, saber quién era yo sin pensar en todo cuánto debía ser. Me gustaba escribir, podía pasarme horas en mi habitación contemplando las estrellas y escribiendo en un cuaderno, suspirando pues sabía que jamás podría ser más que un mero pasatiempo, mi destino estaba forjado y, me gustase o no, llegaría a ser abogada pues era lo que mis padres siempre habían querido para mi.

Los años de instituto pasaron sin pena ni gloria, sumida en los libros y en las más altas calificaciones, con fines de semana en el club de campo junto a aquellas amigas que mi madre escogió para mi, poco a poco desde el momento en el que vine al mundo ella me moldeó para que fuese su hija perfecta, con notas perfectas, modales perfectos y amigas perfectas… Incluso el perfecto caballero con el que algún día debía casarme para continuar con su modelo de familia perfecta y, en medio de toda esa perfección, mi identidad quedó aplastada y una sola pregunta quedaba sin respuesta ¿Quién era yo?

Terminado el instituto ingresé en la mejor facultad de derecho del País, preparada para convertirme en la más prometedora abogada de mi promoción, preparada para cumplir unas metas que no son las mías con mi voluntad escondida bajo capas y capas de absoluta perfección a aojos de la sociedad y de aquellos que me dieron la vida.

Lo logré ¿Sabes? Conseguí destacar, sobre salir entre los demás, y mientras más brillaba de cara al mundo mi alma más se sumía en la oscuridad.

Estaba quebrada, no había salida, ya no… Una brillante carrera a mis espaldas que no me daba más vida que billetes con los que cubrir más caprichos de los que podía disfrutar, dedicando mi tiempo a trabajar y olvidándome de vivir, me habían inculcado que debía ser la mejor, pisotear a todo aquel que pudiese eclipsarme mas no vivía, solo existía y el mundo, esa noche, decidió pesar más que nunca en mis hombros. Decidí que no aguantaba más, no podía más, esa noche sería el final.

Los zapatos de tacón, escandalosamente caros, repiqueteaban sobre los adoquines de esa acera gris. En mis ojos vestigios de lágrimas, las mismas que me negaba a dejar caer, brillando con fuerza en mis pupilas oscuras. Te juro que intenté dejar mi mente en blanco, vacía como mi vida, como me sentía desde que tenía uso de razón, pero los recuerdos caprichosos bailaban amargando mi soledad, recuerdos de toda una vida dedicada a cumplir las expectativas de los demás, aplastando mis sueños, desterrando de mi misma todo cuanto me hacía especial, quebrándome poco a poco sin comprender que la amargura se adueñaría de mi…

Mis pasos seguros me conducían hacia ese lugar que tantas veces visité sin prestarle importancia. Un puente, sobre el río que en la oscuridad brillaba grisáceo, reflejando esa luz que la luna regalaba, esa luz que ansiaba, que hacía vibrar mi alma… El viento jugaba con mis cabellos negros y obligaba a mis lágrimas a escapar, descendiendo por mis mejillas. Un suspiro salió de mis labios, mi mirada perdida en la inmensidad de esas gélidas aguas que vagaban bajo mis pies, preguntándome cómo sería dejarme llevar por ellas, si lanzarme serviría para demostrarle a mi cuerpo que mi corazón latía, que había vida en mi interior y el silencio, antes mi aliado, se volvió mortífero en mis oídos. Quería gritar, sentirme viva, sentir que podía volar, que merecía la pena seguir levantándome una mañana más, estaba tan cansada… quise darme por vencida, y las voces traicioneras de mi mente me gritaban cuan ruin era mi existencia, sin una sola idea propia, convertida en un muñeco, en un lastre, incitándome a saltar… cuando la escuché, rompiendo el silencio que asesinaba mi alma, una voz dulce y rasgada, haciéndome alzar la mirada.

-Buenas noches.

Ella estaba ahí, delante de mí, sus ojos aguamarina brillantes, su sonrisa sincera y sus rubios cabellos, ondulados. Fumaba tranquila a unos pasos de distancia, mirándome y escrutando mis cansados rasgos. El humo de su cigarro escapaba de entre sus labios cuando su voz volvió a quebrar el silencio y descubrí que era a mí a quien se dirigía, como un ángel salido de la nada.

-¿Tampoco podías dormir? ¿O saliste a contemplar las estrellas?

Durante unos segundos parpadeé, intentando discernir si soñaba, si esa mujer no era una quimera de mi mente, mas ella esperaba una respuesta, con esa eterna sonrisa en los labios.

-Solamente paseaba, ¿Y usted? ¿Se ha perdido?- Mi máscara volvía a estar fija, mis ojos escondían su dolor y las lágrimas, no podía parecer débil ante una completa desconocida y nunca entenderé porque ella continuaba ahí, mirándome, sonriendo, seguía a mi lado quebrando mis nervios y todo mi interior.

-Quizás, aunque no me molesta, me gusta la luna llena- Continuó hablando, mientras sus pequeños pasos la guiaban a mi, al borde del puente donde mis manos, aferradas a la barandilla, se tornaban blanquecinas debido a la fuerza que usaba para no temblar.

Olía a vainilla, pude notarlo porque, a medida que hablaba, se iba acercando a mí, clavándome su mirada aguamarina.

-Me llamo Emma Swan, acabo de llegar a la ciudad y tú eres…-

-Regina Mills-

-Dime Regina ¿siempre que paseas estás triste? O solo esta noche-

-No estoy triste-

-No es lo que parece-

-¿Por qué te importa?-

-No lo hace, solo soy observadora… Miro tus manos agarrotadas, aferradas con fuerza a esa barandilla, con miedo a soltarla y dejarte caer, miro tus ojos teñidos de tristeza, tu voz dura y seca que esconde un grito de súplica y no puedo evitar preguntarme por qué alguien como tú, tan elegante, tan hermosa y a simple vista con una vida tan prometedora, estaría al borde del colapso y porque no te conozco, solo somos dos extrañas charlando bajo la luna-

No sé por qué, quizás fueron sus ojos cargados de sinceridad, esa sonrisa dulce que no la abandonaba, lo que sí sé es que la creí cuando me dijo que ella no iba a juzgarme y, por primera vez en demasiados años, las lágrimas descendieron sin que yo las frenara, mis palabras salieron a borbotones de mis labios, expulsando demonios que ni yo misma sabía que albergaba, contándole a una completa desconocida en medio de la noche como mi vida había dejado de tener sentido, como me ahogaba la oscuridad, como respirar se volvía un suplicio y las fuerzas me abandonaban, como no tenía ganas de continuar, con la mirada perdida en el infinito, esperando que ella desapareciese, que se marchase…

No supe cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando sus manos se posaron en mi cintura y volvió a hablarme, rompiendo mis esquemas.

-¿Entonces no tienes ganas de seguir luchando?

-No, no las tengo, deberías irte, pierdes el tiempo hablando conmigo- Me había quebrado, fue imposible no hacerlo, tantos años luchando por encontrarme y al llegar a conocerme odié lo que vi en el espejo al mirarme.

-Me marcharé si lo deseas, pero antes quiero pedirte algo-

Lentamente sequé mis lágrimas, pensando qué podía querer de mí, cuando su sonrisa llenó mi alma de calor y simplemente dijo:

-Bailemos-

-¿Quieres bailar? ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?

-¿Por qué no? Ya te has rendido, no te cuesta nada concederle a una completa desconocido un baile bajo la luna.

Perpleja, tomé su mano sobre ese puente mientras ella tarareaba, me dejé llevar por el compás de una melodía desconocida, perdida en la inmensidad de su mirada, al principio avergonzada ante tal extraña petición, sonriendo después ya que, con cada nota desafinada, cada pequeño pisotón seguido de la risa, cada estrofa pronunciada mientras la luna bañaba sus rasgos consiguieron que, por primera vez en toda mi vida, algo tan cotidiano como un baile me hizo sentir que no solo existía, sus manos guiándome siguiendo su compás me recordaron lo que significaba vivir.

Por eso te escribo, tardé en encontrarte pero lo conseguí, Emma tú me regalaste la luz que llevaba demasiados años buscando y jamás podré agradecerte lo suficiente que me enseñaras que podía vivir en ese puente, llámalo destino o casualidad, como prefieras, me gusta pensar que mis pasos me llevaron a ti para aprender otra vez a brillar. Para descubrir que no es tarde para mi, que aun puedo ser el tipo de persona que quiero ser Siempre tuya, Regina.

Sus ojos aguamarina clavados en las puertas de esa empresa donde sabía que ella estaba trabajando. No podía dejar de sonreír dándole vueltas en su mente como llevaba haciendo semanas a esa noche en el puente.

Acababa de llegar a Boston buscando empezar de cero, sus únicas posesiones eran su coche, un Bug amarillo al que tenía demasiado aprecio, na bolsa de ropa y cincuenta dólares en el bolsillo.

Cargada de optimismo y determinación, salió a pasear fumando mientras contemplaba la luna, ese era su pasatiempo favorito en el mundo y, cada vez que llegaba a una nueva ciudad, aprovechaba la tranquilidad de la noche para recorrer sus calles mientras sus pasos la guiaron a ese puente, ese bendito puente.

Recordaba haberla visto de lejos, con ese aura de infinita tristeza que la empujó a acercarse… Sus ojos oscuros, brillando por las lágrimas mientras la luz de la luna acariciaba sus rasgos… Su aliento se cortó al verla un poco más cerca y constatar que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su corta vida.

Llámalo destino, o simple casualidad como escribió en esa carta que se arrugaba en sus manos. Acercarse a ella, escucharla, sostenerla, había sido lo mejor que le había pasado y ese baile bajo la luna había llenado sus sueños durante demasiadas noches en las que acababa despertando y caminando al puente buscándola una vez más

Entro al edificio con paso seguro, con el corazón golpenado en su pecho pues había estado muchas veces frente a ese edificio buscando el valor para entrar y, en esos instantes, tenía un motivo para hacerlo, una carta que le aseguraba que su baile no había sido especial solo para ella, que Regina la había estado buscando.

Sus pasos la llevaron directa al ascensor sin escuchar a la secretaria que le gritaba que la señorita Mills estaba ocupada y no podía recibirla sin una cita, más no le importó.

Pulsó el botón que la llevaría al ático con los nervios atacando su estómago y una sonrisa imposible de ocultar. Un susurro salió de sus labios, respondiendo a los improperios de la secretaria aunque esta, a lo lejos, no lo pudo escuchar.

-Tengo una cita con Regina y ya llego demasiado tarde-

 **FIN**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Primero de todo, siento mucho ese "FIN" que se coló en el capítulo anterior, este fic lo tengo pensado para varios capítulos así que me veréis por aquí un tiempo, no os preocupéis.

El fin se coló porque, originalmente, el capítulo anterior era un oneshot que no tenía que ver la luz pero la inspiración es caprichosa y dicho oneshot se volvió fic, espero que lo disfrutéis y perdón por los errores que se me pudieron colar al intentar alargarlo un poquito, no es fácil escribir cobre algo ya escrito. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me han hecho mucha ilusión.

Este fic en especial se lo quiero dedicar a una serie de personas que han cambiado mi vida para mejor. A Sara porque me obligó a subirlo, a Andy porque, aunque no me lea ya que no es propensa al mundo fanfic, el tenerla en mi vida ya es regalo suficiente, a Leti porque ya no concibo una vida sin ella como mi lapa personal, a Sylvia que es mi CaptainSwan favorita y a Jenny que es mi pequeña Outlawqueen y en general a todas las chicas del whatssap swanqueen y del grupo que creamos después de la convención de OUAT que con el paso de los días ya más que un grupo son una familia.

Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo prestados y ale, a disfrutar de la lectura.

CAPÍTULO 2

Dudaba, no estaba segura de haber hecho bien al escribir esa carta. Muchos de mis miedos más profundos, muchas cicatrices que aún poblaban mi alma estaban implícitas en mis palabras, había desnudado mis temores en un trozo de papel y se lo había hecho llegar a una completa desconocida… Tal hecho, tan indigno y extraño en mi persona me hacía dudar de todo cuanto había creído a lo largo de mi vida.

Podía achacarlo a la locura transitoria, a la euforia de sentirme viva con sus manos alrededor de mi cintura en ese puente, o a las noches en vela buscando un motivo para seguir sonriendo mientras la imagen de sus ojos aguamarina se materializaba en mi mente como un rayo, recordándome el soplo de aire fresco con aroma a vainilla que era Emma Swan.

Me había costado tanto encontrarla, una más entre los millones de anónimos que componían la ciudad en la que vivía, no cejé en mi empeño hasta conocer, al menos, el lugar donde se hospedaba y el puesto de trabajo que ostentaba, usando mis contactos con la alcaldía y la más falsa de mis sonrisas para lograrlo y, una vez localizada a la dueña de mis desvelos, escribir en un trozo de papel mis sueños, desahogar mi alma de piedras, plasmar en palabras los mudos gritos de mi tormenta interior, haciéndosela llegar y rogando por no equivocarme y que esa tal Emma Swan no usara esa carta como baza para destronarme, para destruirme…

Ya era tarde, una vez el sobre con mis lágrimas escritas se perdió en las profundidades de un buzón supe que no había marcha atrás y dudé, al fin y al cabo ¿Qué sabía yo de Emma Swan? Solo que fumaba tabaco rubio, que paseaba bajo la luna y trabajaba en una cafetería por el sueldo mínimo, era exactamente el tipo de persona con la que mis padres jamás habrían aprobado una relación de amistad y una pequeña parte de mi quería rebelarse contra el mundo, tendiendo mi mano en su dirección, quizás y solo quizás el destino llevó los pasos de Emma hacia ese puente no solo para recordarme que podía vivir, también para que, con el tiempo, pudiese enseñarme cómo hacerlo.

Mis ojos se posaban sobre la pantalla del ordenador sin saber exactamente qué caso de vida o muerte me habían traspasado de la fiscalía, pensando en la melena rubia de Emm y en si brillaría como el oro bajo los rayos del sol, cuando mi teléfono me sobresaltó, obligándome a proferir maldiciones a diestro y siniestro pues no estaba mentalmente preparada para ninguna conversación… Una semana, ya hacía una semana que había enviado mi carta y no había recibido ningún tipo de respuesta… No era difícil para Emma Swan dar con ella, Regina Mills era un nombre la mar de conocido en Boston, pero ni un solo acercamiento y mis ideas absurdas de un ángel venido del cielo para rescatarme se diluían en mi mente cubriéndome de sombras una vez más.

Agarré el auricular con hastío, dispuesta a portar una vez más mi máscara de inquebrantable fortaleza, contestando a la chillona voz de mi secretaria, alterada al otro lado del teléfono.

-Señorita Mills, una mujer sin cita ha entrado como un huracán, no me ha hecho caso al decirle que se marchara… ¿Llamo a seguridad?

Una mujer, desconocida para mi secretaria por lo que ni mi hermana Zelena ni mi madre entraban en esa ecuación… Y si…

-¿Cómo era?

-¿Disculpe señorita Mills?

-Que cómo era esa mujer… Ya me ha oído, no me haga esperar por su respuesta.

-Pues una mujer normal, vestía informal, con vaqueros y una chaqueta roja… Rubia, pasó muy deprisa

-Está bien Ruby, no llame a seguridad, en cierto modo la estaba esperando.

Antes de continuar escuchando las incógnitas de mi secretaria, colgué el teléfono intentando controlar mi desbocado corazón y los jadeos de mi aliento entrecortado pues, en cualquier instante, Emma Swan entraría por esa puerta y yo tendría que enfrentarme a mis miedos.

SQ

Salí del ascensor con paso decidido, paso que se fue quebrando a medida que pasaba por ese pasillo lleno de despachos de gente trajeada, me sentía tan fuera de lugar… Yo no pertenecía a ese mundo pero la carta que yacía en mis manos me empujaba a seguir mi camino hacia esa puerta de ébano negra con ese nombre, ese maldito nombre que no salía de mi cabeza grabado en la placa dorada, Regina Mills.

Suspiré, frente a la puerta que me separaba de ella, deseando con toda mi alma volver a perderme en su oscura mirada, provocarle una sonrisa a su alma atormentada… yo solo quería conocerla, llegar hasta ella y hacer que su vida fuese un poquito mejor.

Golpeé con fuerza la puerta, suponiendo que la secretaria ya le habría avisado de mi presencia y que la ausencia de seguridad será el signo de que ella me estaba esperando. Su voz, grave y fuerte, dura como una piedra, llegó hasta mi transportándome en un instante a ese puente, ese lugar en el que esa misma voz se quebraba en llanto ante mi, una completa desconocida… Si antes no estaba segura de por qué mis pasos me guiaron hasta ella, en esos instantes lo supe, yo tenía que salvarla, costara lo que costara.

Entré, dibujando en mi rostro una sonrisa de suficiencia, escrutando el despacho con ojos curiosos ya que nunca había estado en un lugar así, tan elegante y perfectamente enmarcado en un exquisito gusto minimalista, al fondo, tras una mesa majestuosa, esta ella mirándome y mi interior se estrechó como si un puño de hierro atenazase mi estómago puesto que, si a la luz de la luna Regina Mills era la mujer mas hermosa del planeta, con el sol bailando en sus oscuras mejillas era el mismísimo símil de una diosa.

Durante unos instantes me quedé sin aliento y todo discurso preparado para ese momento expiró en mis labios, hipnotizada por su oscura mirada, sus carnosos labios rojos, la extraña cicatriz que los surcaba, la misma que ya había observado con detenimiento en nuestro improvisado baile bajo la luna.

Se la notaba tensa, mas al ir acercándome pude ver como sus músculos se iban relajando y dibujaba una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Sus ojos, tan expresivos como los recordaba me gritaban en silencio que me había estado esperando y que yo era su resquicio de esperanza.

Finalmente cuando el silencio se hizo tenso y desagradable, ella carraspeó provocando que mi mente diera un salto al vacío, ansiaba escuchar su voz, la misma que repetía en mi ser una a una las palabras de esa carta.

-Señorita Swan

-Señorita Mills…

Nos miramos, retándonos, tentándonos, no podía ser posible que ella supiese que con solo una palabra toda yo bailaba de impaciencia, ella era un ángel, un auténtico ángel a quien debía devolverle las alas que la vida se había preocupado de arrancarle.

-¿Ha venido a invitarme a bailar señorita Swan? O tiene algo más en mente

Y ese era mi momento, la hora de la verdad, mi salto al vacío más aterrador o arriesgado, mi sonrisa iluminó mi rostro, mis ojos brillando impacientes…

-En realidad señorita Mills, me preguntaba si quería usted tener una cita conmigo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez. Primero de todo quiero dar las gracias a todos los que os habéis molestado en dejar un mensajito, anima mucho a seguir escribiendo y cada uno de ellos me hace mucha ilusión.

Siento haberos asustado con el fin del primer capítulo, como veis no era mi intención terminarlo ahí ni mucho menos, tendréis noticias mías durante un tiempo y rezad para que mis musas no decidan irse de paseo, de momento se están portando bien.

Como siempre me gustaría dedicar mis palabras a aquellas personitas que día a día tienen un mensajito de apoyo para mí, me animan a seguir al pie del cañón y, de una manera u otra, han cambiado mi vida a mejor. A Sara porque me siento comprendida hablando con ella, a Leti porque nunca me deja caer, a Andy porque no podía tener mejor persona para cuidarme y guiarme, a mis pequeñas Sylvia y Jenny, a Natalia que aun me debe un autógrafo y a todas las personas que desde el whatsapp swanqueen y el grupito de la convención me acompañan en mi día a día haciéndolo un poquito mejor, por todas vosotras chicas.

Sin más, recordar que los personajes no me perteneces, más quisiera yo, pero la vida es injusta así que solo puedo tomarlos prestados para desarrollar mi loca imaginación. Hasta pronto.

CAPÍTULO 3

Tic, tac, tic tac… No pasaba el tiempo, el reloj movía sus manecillas demasiado lento sacándome de mis casillas y llenando mi estómago de absurdos nervios. Aun quedaba media hora para que el timbre de mi lujoso apartamento anunciase la llegada de Emma y yo ya estaba lista, impoluta, ojeando una y mil veces en segundos como las manecillas parecían congeladas y resoplando de hastío e impaciencia.

¿Quién me mandaba a mí, Regina Mills, estar lista tan temprano? Sin duda la puntualidad siempre había sido mi fuerte, yo nunca llegaba tarde y no sabía si Emma Swan seguiría mi mismo patrón.

Una punzada de encarecidas dudas asomaba en mi pecho, hipnotizada por el maldito y lento reloj… No me comprendía a mí misma, cómo había sido capaz de aceptar semejante locura, una cita con una completa desconocida… mas mi mente rememoraba una y otra vez aquel instante en mi despacho, como su sola presencia cambiaba mis días y los inundaba de color, ella era un huracán, arrasaba a su paso con su frescura infinita, con el soplo de vida que dejaba a su paso, no pude, me negué a dejar que la cordura guiase mis acciones y me lancé sabiendo que ella sería mi paracaídas, mi chaleco salvavidas en el mar embravecido que me ahogaba y al que llamaba vida.

Perdida en mi propia ensoñación, no me di cuenta de que los minutos habían tomado vida propia, corriendo demasiado deprisa, ya que en unos instantes daría la hora acordada y volvería a ver a Emma una vez más. Ansiosa, comida por los nervios y la anticipación, observé mi reflejo una vez más, juzgándome, sin saber si había elegido el atuendo correcto, si mi vestido color azul eléctrico sería demasiado elegante o a la par insuficiente, si el maquillaje sobre mi rostro resultaría excesivo o había quedado escaso… Mis ojos oscuros y cargados de dudas me devolvían la mirada mientras pasaba las yemas de mis dedos por mi rostro, buscando algún resquicio de imperfección, acariciando como acto reflejo la cicatriz de mi labio, la misma que por mucho que intentase maquillarla, se empeñaba en asomar recordándome que no era perfecta, jamás lo sería.

Antes de poder asimilar mis propias dudas y miedos, el timbre sonó, anunciándome que ella ya estaba aquí, al parecer tan puntual como yo. Suspiré, echando una última mirada sobre mi reflejo, antes de recoger mi bolso y todos mis enseres personales, saliendo de mi apartamento, caminando hacía ese cúmulo de casualidades que componían mis días, hacia Emma Swan.

Caía la tarde, el sol se empezaba a esconder tras los edificios de la ciudad cuando salí del edificio donde se hallaba mi apartamento, encontrándome con ella, apoyada sobre el capó de esa trampa mortal a la que llamaba coche. Durante unos instantes me fijé mejor en sus rasgos, los colores del atardecer embellecían su cincelado rostro, mantenía los ojos cerrados y una media sonrisa en los labios, su melena ondulada, del color del oro, caía grácilmente bajo sus hombros y enmarcaba sus facciones. Al verla me sentí fuera de lugar, mi vestido era demasiado ostentoso ya que Emma portaba sus eternos vaqueros desgastados, una camiseta de algún grupo de rock desconocido para mi bajo la chaqueta de cuero roja que parecía como su propia piel. Cuando quise darme cuenta, su mirada aguamarina estaba fija en mi y su sonrisa se había ensanchado considerablemente al haberme cazado observándola. Mis mejillas se cubrieron de rubor y tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para acercarme a ella y no salir corriendo en otra dirección, aterrada como estaba de todo cuanto despertaba en mi una extraña como ella, solo con una mirada.

De un grácil salto, se colocó ante mi, haciendo una cómica reverencia que me hizo sonreír ante lo estúpida que parecía y lo adorable que podía encontrarla, tan llena de vida, tan distinta a todo cuanto siempre conocí.

-Buenas tardes señorita Mills, está usted radiante

-Gracias señorita Swan… Aunque debió avisarme de que pretendía tener una cita informal, podría haberme vestido para la ocasión.

-Tonterías… Está usted estupenda… ¿Nos vamos?

Señaló la tartana amarilla a sus espaldas y nuevamente desee salir corriendo y esconderme bajo todas las mantas y cojines que pusiese encontrar, mas simplemente dejé escapar un suspiro cuando ella no miraba y la seguí, ya había enloquecido por completo, una pequeña insensatez más por mi parte no cambiaría mucho la balanza a esas alturas.

Ella mantuvo abierta la puerta hasta que me acomodé en el interior del vehículo, contrariamente a todo cuánto había imaginado estaba impoluto, ordenado y con un suave olor a eucalipto que consiguió envolverme y calmarme mientras, con un grácil caminar, Emma rodeaba su coche para sentarse en el lado del conductor con esa maldita y blanca sonrisa que no abandonaba su cara.

Arrancó y puso rumbo a lo desconocido mientras yo no podía apartar mis ojos de ella y su carita concentrada en la carretera o los tarareos aleatorios que salían de sus labios a medida que sus dedos repiqueteaban sobre el volante, reconociéndome a mi misma que todo cuanto componía a Emma Swan me parecía fascinante.

Finalmente puso mi mirada en la carretera, viendo como nos alejábamos de la ciudad y me empecé a inquietar… No saber a dónde íbamos empezó a ponerme nerviosa y mi pierna cobro vida propia llamando la atención de la rubia que memiro con una mueca de incomprensión.

-¿Qué ocurre señorita Mills? Se ha puesto tensa

-¿A dónde vamos? No suelo salir de la ciudad

-Ya lo verá… Tranquila, le va a gustar

-Pero ¿A dónde vamos?

-Solamente a disfrutar del otoño… relájese, va a estar bien.

Solté el aire que estaba reteniendo sin darme cuenta, un poco más tranquila tras las palabras de Emma, intentando descifrar qué quería decir con disfrutar del otoño cuando redijo la velocidad hasta detener el coche justo al lado de una carretera de tierra.

Bajamos en silencio, yo intentando adivinar dónde estábamos y ella sin dejar de sonreír. De pronto tomó mi mano y dicho gesto se sintió tan familiar que un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, volvía a ser la muchacha a la que encontró en ese puente y con la que bailó bajo la luna. El miedo se había esfumado y en mi solo bailaba la ansiedad y las ganas de saber qué sorpresa excitante tenía preparada para nosotras mientras nos íbamos adentrando en lo que parecía ser un pequeño bosque.

El otoño había llegado con fuerza, se notaba por la cantidad de montículos de hojas marrones esparcidas por todas partes y los árboles semidesnudos dejaban traspasar los rayos de sol, cada vez más anaranjado, muriendo en el ocaso.

Fue en un pequeño claro donde finalmente Emma me soltó, gritando como una niña y abalanzándose contra las hojas caídas, haciéndome entender por fin sus enigmáticas palabras en el coche… Disfrutar del otoño.

Estática en mi lugar la observé unos instantes, haciendo memoria, intentando buscar en mis recuerdos algún momento en el que yo misma hubiese caído en la tentación de retozar, saltar y reír sobre un montón de hojas muertas pero no hallé nada. Ni siquiera de niña me había abandonado a un placer así, tan sencillo y divertido. Emma me miró, dejando lo que estaba haciendo unos instantes, escrutándome, para finalmente estirar su mano hacia mí, invitándome a su juego y yo, como en el puente, no me pude negar a sus deseos. Me deshice de mis zapatos, escandalosamente caros y muy poco apropiados para saltar sobre las hojas.

Pronto el claro se llenó de risas, del crujir de nuestros pies, de gritos cuando Emma, insolente, me llenaba de tierra para salir corriendo, me sentía viva, me sentía invencible, por primera vez en toda mi vida supe que podía definir la palabra felicidad.

Finalmente, tras arduas batallas, risas y juegos, caímos sobre la tierra agotadas, con el final de una risa muriendo en nuestras gargantas y sin que mis ojos se apartasen de ella, atraída por su extraño magnetismo y por su voz, entonando canciones aleatorias… Estaba hechizada, fascinada… Ella había llegado a mi vida para ponerla del revés y yo no sería quien se opusiese a ello.

-¿Qué estas cantando Emma?

-Vaya… Ya no soy señorita Swan, he subido de categoría

-No tientes a la suerte… respóndeme

-Nada en particular, cancioncillas que me vienen a la mente… Ahora mirándote estoy pensando en una ¿Quieres oírla?

Asentí, sin encontrar las palabras que necesitaba, mientras ella se incorporaba para mirarme a los ojos, fingiendo que pensaba, que buscaba en sus recuerdos la letra y la melodía, sin dejar de sonreír ni un solo instante.

-"Y no sé qué me pasó, perdí el control pero te juro que pensé que estaba hablando para mí… De repente sentí un golpe caí al suelo desplomado y lo siguiente que recuerdo es verte a ti… ¿Cómo estar seguro ahora si esto es el cielo o la tierra? Tengo un ángel que me mira frente a mí"

No podía mirarla, no cuando su voz me llegaba al alma y cubría de rubor mis mejillas, dejó de cantar y noté como se incorporaba y tendía su mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Una vez de pie, ella rescató algunas ramas y hojas de mi pelo sin dejar de sonreír y yo le devolví la sonrisa. No tenía palabras para explicarle que ni en el mejor de los restaurantes habría tenido una cita más perfecta.

Sentía frío, el sol se había escondido y la brisa otoñal calaba mis huesos por lo que, sin darme cuenta, de pronto mis hombros se vieron cubiertos por su chaqueta roja y ella me susurró que debíamos volver antes de que oscureciese y no pudiésemos encontrar el camino.

Andar por el bosque sin soltar su mano se sentía familiar por lo que no me detuve a analizar los por qué cuando ella entrelazó nuestros dedos sin pronunciar palabra, dirigiéndome hacia su coche.

El camino de vuelta a la ciudad lo hicimos en relativo silencio, solo se la escuchaba a ella entonando cancioncillas de repente y empecé a entender que era un rasgo característico que la definía. No quería que nuestra cita acabara y ella, como leyendo mi mente, detuvo el coche a unas cuadras de mi casa en lugar de acompañarme hasta el portal.

-Vamos Regina, ya salió la luna, podemos ir paseando desde aquí.

Lo entendí, quería recordar a su manera nuestra primera noche y yo me dejé llevar como llevaba haciendo desde que la conocí.

El camino a mi hogar se volvió una batalla campal por ver cuál de las dos conseguía evitar más rayas en el suelo, Emma aseguraba que si las pisabas la lava te comía y bueno, yo debí morir mil veces pues mis tacones no eran el calzado más indicado para dar saltos por la acera, aun así ella no le dio importancia, riendo a mi lado, era tan niña, estaba tan viva que supe en ese mismo instante que yo la necesitaba, no tendría nunca suficiente de Emma Swan, mi huracán particular, arrasando a su paso con toda la oscuridad que me consumía y llenando mi alma de risas, de juegos, de ingenuidad…

Me tocaba a mi mover ficha y con las venas cargadas de la adrenalina que me recorría, no esperé a llegar a mi portal. Agarré su mano obligándola a detenerse y a mirarme, regalándome el azul de sus ojos una vez más.

-Emma, ahora soy yo la que te pregunto ¿Quieres una segunda cita conmigo?

No necesité una respuesta, su sonrisa iluminando su rostro y sus ojos cargados de vida me la dieron, aun así contestó, sin soltarme, sin dejar que me desvaneciera.

-Por supuesto Mills, la próxima vez eliges tú nuestro destino.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! ¿Qué tal el fin de semana? ¿Bien? ¿Mucho fangirleo? Yo he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Agradezco de corazón cada uno de vuestros comentarios, todos me llegan al alma y me hacen sonreír, sois geniales!**

 **Como siempre me gustaría dedicar mis locas palabras a una serie de personas imprescindibles, A mi Andy porque es una de las mejores personas que podía tener en mi vida, a mi sister Sara porque si no subo me acosa, a Leti porque es una idiota, a mis hijitas Jenny y Sylvia y por supuesto al #Squad shipers de clexa que me alegran los días (Yure y Zori os adoro), también a Natalia y aprovechar para darle las gracias por su arduo trabajo de traducción y a todas las chicas del whatsap Swanqueen y el de la convención que animan mi vida y la hacen un poquito mejor.**

 **Sin más solo me falta añadir que los personajes no me pertenecen y eso que ya sabéis de sobra.**

 **Besos a todas (Y todos si es que hay algún chico que me lea)**

CAPÍTULO 4

Estaba nerviosa ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? No podía dejar de sonreír recordando la cita con Regina, como estaba tan nerviosa al principio y acabó soltándose y disfrutando, como una niña sin más preocupación que poder jugar… Miré mi teléfono, notando una vez más el aguijón de los nervios y la anticipación que se había apoderado de mí desde que Regina me mandó aquel escueto mensaje con la dirección para nuestra segunda cita.

Resoplé una y mil veces esperando pacientemente a que mi ordenador prehistórico se decidiese a arrancar pues aun no conocía la ciudad y necesitaba buscar la dirección exacta a la que debía dirigirme en unas horas, no quería llegar tarde pero el maldito aparato no colaboraba haciéndome perder la paciencia.

Apretaba una y otra vez los botones del ordenador, como si así, mágicamente, fuese a acelerar su proceso de arranque mientras mi mirada se perdió entre las escasas pertenencias que tenía conmigo en aquella minúscula habitación, centrándose en esa carta que asomaba por encima de mi mesita de noche, la carta que lo había cambiado todo para mí, la carta de Regina.

Podía pasarme horas pensando en ella, en sus ojos oscuros, su mirada cálida y expresiva, su sonrisa, la misma que apenas asomaba en sus hermosos y carnosos labios. Despertaba en mí un instinto protector extraño, yo que siempre había sido solitaria y que solo me preocupaba de mi misma había encontrado en Regina a una mujer de apariencia fuerte pero rota, casi tan rota como yo…

Cuando ya iba a lanzar el ordenador por la ventana, demasiado ansiosa e impaciente, este decidió arrancar permitiéndome entrar en internet y teclear el nombre del local donde ella me había citado "Rabbit Hole", memorizando cómo llegar hasta ahí andando, pues no me apetecía sacar a mi pequeño y gastar la poca gasolina que me quedaba, al fin y al cabo había descubierto que el lugar no estaba muy lejos del hostal donde me estaba hospedando hasta que encontrase algún lugar barato de mi agrado para alquilar.

Tras haber anotado todos los datos de lugar, por si acaso, eché una mirada sobre el reloj y, de un saltó, corrí al baño para darme una ducha pues no deseaba llegar tarde y dar una mala impresión a Regina sobre mis hábitos sociales.

Mi atuendo para esa noche fueron mis pantalones de cuero negros, una camiseta de metálica y mi chaqueta roja, mi armadura, mi amuleto. Botas altas estilo militar, las más cómodas que tenía, mi rostro limpio de maquillaje pues no me gustaba embadurnarme y el pelo suelto, enredado sobre mi espalda. Guardé en mis bolsillos mi cartera con los últimos veinte dólares que me quedaban hasta el siguiente cobro, mis llaves y salí, silbando melodías que me viniesen a la cabeza, andando a paso ligero sin dejar de sonreír porque iba a verla otra vez, iba a disfrutar de Regina otra vez.

Cuando por fin llegué al lugar, tuve que mirarlo un par de veces extrañada pues no comprendía por qué Regina me había citado ahí. Observando la fachada del local supe que no era para nada de su estilo, y definitivamente del mío tampoco. Una cola de veinteañeros y jóvenes demasiado emperifollados esperando para entrar en el "local de moda" o al menos era lo que parecía y, cada vez que la puerta se abría, música electrónica completamente apabullante escapaba por ella haciendo que mi rostro se contrajese en muecas de disgusto.

Aparté la mirada de la entrada del garito unos instantes, mirando el reloj para saber si llegaba tarde cuando ante mí la vi, andando con ese paso elegante y ese carisma de fortaleza que tanto la caracterizaba. Sus tacones resonaban en el pavimento del suelo y me pregunté si sería el único calzado que tenía en su armario, mas sonreí al ver que esta vez se había vestido más informal, con unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa azul cielo que le sentaba como un guante. Ella me miró y sus labios dibujaron el inicio de una sonrisa mientras apuraba el paso para encontrarme, visiblemente nerviosa.

Todo el disgusto que pude sentir hacía el lugar en el que me había citado desapareció en cuanto mi mirada aguamarina se posó sobre ella y un sentimiento vertiginoso nació en mi ser… Daba igual el lugar en el que nos encontrásemos, sería perfecto mientras ella estuviese a mi lado.

En cuanto estuvo a mi lado, me fijé en cómo recorría mi silueta disimuladamente con la mirada, mordiendo su labio inferior, haciéndome reír y preguntarme internamente qué estaba pasando por su cabeza. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y mi sonrisa se ensanchó, sabiendo que no sería ella quien rompiese el silencio instaurado.

-Buenas noches señorita Mills, está usted radiante esta noche.

Ella se ruborizó, de forma casi imperceptible pero yo, demasiado observadora, me di cuenta llenando mi pecho de orgullo por haber dibujado en su rostro tan hermoso color. Ella no respondió, simplemente miró curiosa la entrada del local y al cabo de los segundos pude leer en sus gestos el mismo hastío que sentí yo al llegar, haciéndome comprender que ella tampoco solía frecuentar este tipo de antros. Finalmente me miró con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro, susurrándome su confesión y llenando mi alma de ternura.

-Este lugar es horrible… No lo parecía cuando miré por internet

-¿Por internet?

-Bueno, yo no salgo mucho así que busqué un lugar en Boston donde ir a bailar… ya que siempre estás cantando o tarareando supuse que te gustaría… Fallé estrepitosamente

Sin saber por qué, tomé su mano apretándola con cariño, provocando que su mirada oscura se perdiese en la mía, con mil incógnitas bailando en sus pupilas, con sus dudas e inseguridades grabas en esos ojos que tanto me gustaban.

-Tranquila Regina, será una noche muy divertida… Sobre todo para ti cuando veas mi danza del pato mareado… No sé bailar pero lo podemos intentar

Ella me sonrió y un brillo de esperanza nació en su mirada mientras, sin soltar su mano, nos dirigimos a la entrada del local preparadas para pasar juntas una noche extraña y completamente diferente.

Cuando por fin entramos, la música ensordecedora, las luces de colores y miles de adolescentes hormonados nos golpearon y, tras una pequeña risa, dije en su oído que necesitábamos tequila y ella simplemente asintió, perdiéndonos las dos en la barra donde empezamos a beber chupitos sin poder parar de reír.

Bebimos lo suficiente para desinhibirnos sin llegar a perder el control de nuestros actos, en ese momento tomé su mano, arrastrándola conmigo al centro de la pista haciendo caso omiso a sus quejas entre risas, habíamos ido hasta ahí para bailar y Regina bailaría conmigo le gustase o no.

La música era demasiado horrible para mi gusto y para el suyo, nos miramos horrorizadas par acto seguido empezar a reír. No mentía cuando dije que yo no sabía bailar, por lo que empecé a ser yo misma provocando en ella carcajadas cada vez más intensas, incluso haciéndole llorar de la risa mientras intentaba seguirme en mis payasadas sin importarnos que los jóvenes que nos rodeaban nos mirasen como si hubiésemos perdido el juicio.

Saltamos, brincamos, reímos, dimos vueltas como locas metidas en nuestra propia burbuja cuando la música electrónica pasó a ser más suave y lenta, nos miramos riendo y salimos de la pista, dispuestas a marcharnos para alivio de aquellos que nos rodeaban y debieron pensar que nos habíamos perdido o que estábamos demasiado locas, a saber.

Cuando salimos a la calle me di cuenta de que habíamos estado metidas en ese local infernal más de tres horas y la certeza de que con Regina cualquier lugar era especial se hizo presente en mí una vez más.

Nuestras manos enredadas mientras caminábamos sin rumbo por las aceras de la ciudad llenaban mi alma de luz pues Regina en su carta me dijo que yo la había salvado pero ella no sabía la verdad, había sido al revés, ella me había rescatado a mí de mis propias miserias.

Me estaba mirando, sus ojos interrogantes y comprendí que llevábamos en silencio desde que salimos del antro, le sonreí y ella tomó el valor suficiente para romper ese tenso silencio, su voz con la ausencia de música sonó en mis oídos como la de un ángel, liberando en mí mi lado más tierno y bromista.

-¿Qué pensabas Emma?

-En el local, la música… ha sido interesante

-Lo siento, ha sido un desastre de cita

-No, lo ha sido… Me ha servido para tener una imagen muy decente de Alycia Debnam Carey moviendo el culito en mi cabeza

La miré con mi sonrisa más socarrona en el rostro, intentando no estallar en carcajadas ante su gesto de infinita incomprensión.

-¿Alycia qué?

-Alycia Debnam Carey, es una actriz

Seguimos andando y ella mantuvo el silencio, su mirada se volvió oscura una vez más y supe que, quizás, había metido la pata jugando con sus inseguridades sin darme cuenta. Frené en seco, obligándola a pararse y mirarme, regalándole una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su mejilla con ternura.

-Ey, Regina era una broma… ¿Cómo iba a pensar en una actriz teniéndote a mi lado?

-Entonces… ¿Te has divertido?

-Mucho, ha sido distinto, muy divertido… hemos sido las dueñas de la pista

-Cierto, pato mareado

-Golpe bajo señorita Mills, golpe bajo…

Y ahí estaba, su carcajada suave y dulce, sin la música distorsionándola, mi sonido favorito en el mundo.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, acabamos en su portal, recorrimos más de diez manzanas a pie sin pensar en el frio de la noche, en el cansancio, sin pensar en nada más que nuestra amena conversación, lo bien que estábamos juntas y lo maravillosa que había sido nuestra segunda cita oficial.

Llegó el momento de decir adiós, empecé a juguetear con mis cabellos nerviosa y mi mundo entero se paró cuando ella acercó su rostro a mí, mi corazón se disparó y se me cortó el aliento sintiendo que podía echarme a volar de anticipación, ya imaginando su sabor, cuando sentí sus carnosos labios sobre mi mejilla dejando un suave beso.

-Por esta noche esto es todo lo que tengo para usted señorita Swan, si desea más vaya a buscar a su amiguita Alycia

Y sonreí, como no hacerlo, se estaba burlando de mí, estaba bromeando conmigo. Puse la mejor carita de cachorrillo apaleado haciéndola reír mientras se alejaba hacia su portal, cuando supe que tenía que mover ficha, me tocaba a mí avanzar en este tira y afloja que habíamos instaurado desde esa noche en el puente.

-Señorita Mills…

Ella se giró, clavando en mi su mirada y su sonrisa puso del revés mi mundo, obligándome a tragar amargamente y respirar hondo, intentando serenar todas mis terminaciones nerviosas, alteradas por culpa del roce de sus labios en mi mejilla.

-¿Si, señorita Swan?

-Quiero una tercera cita con usted

-Está bien Emma, esperaré tu mensaje

Sin más, se despidió con un gesto y desapareció por su portal, dejándome sola y plantada en medio de la acera con la sonrisa más idiota de mi vida, el corazón acelerado y mil pensamientos atravesando mi mente como agujas.

Una tercera cita con Regina, no podía esperar, no quería esperar…


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Aquí estamos una vez más con este fic, le he pillado el gusto a actualizar diariamente otra vez, espero que mis musas decidan seguir de fiesta en mi cabeza y poder traer capítulo cada día como hasta ahora.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todas las que os habéis tomado un momento para comentar esta historia, no sabéis lo feliz que me hace leeros en los rw.**

 **No me voy a enrollar en la dedicatoria porque todas mis chicas del whatsapp saben que las adoro, Andy, Leti Sara, Yure, Zori, Jenny, Sylvia, Erika, Marta, María, Irene, Ana, Natalia y todas las demás, va por vosotras por hacer más bonitos mis días. Os quiero.**

 **Sin más recordar que, aunque sea injusto, los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los tomo prestados así que nada, disfrutad.**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

Me pedí el día libre. Era sábado y había recibido un mensaje de Emma citándome poco después del medio día para nuestra tercera cita por lo que valoré mis escasas ganas de trabajar con la necesidad imperiosa que tenía de verla. La decisión fue sencilla y, por primera vez desde que despegó mi carrera, huía del trabajo para divertirme en a saber qué locura planeada por Emma.

Mis padres no estarían contentos de saber que me escaqueaba de mis obligaciones laborales por ver a una mujer pero ellos no estaban en Boston y no podían seguir metiéndose en mi vida a su antojo, ya era mayorcita para saber lo que deseaba hacer y deseaba ver a Emma, por encima de todo.

Terminé de comer sintiendo en mis estómago esos nervios familiares que despertaban ante la anticipación de verla, provocándome una sonrisa mientras buscaba en mi armario el atuendo adecuado, conociéndola, seguramente me llevaría a un lugar donde me estorbasen los tacones así que decidí prescindir de ellos por una vez, colocándome unos zapatos planos bastante informales, vaqueros y una camiseta básica color marrón claro que jamás me había puesto al encontrarla demasiado informal. Aun así, mirarme en el espejo para verificar mi aspecto me dejó pensativa unos instantes, viendo mi sonrisa, la misma que no desaparecía de mi rostro desde que Emma rondaba en mi vida, ya no me importaba no ser perfecta ni llevar el atuendo caro y perfecto que me realzase porque a ojos de Emma Swan yo era maravillosa y, en esos instantes, su opinión era la única que me importaba.

Terminé de retocar mi maquillaje cuando mi móvil sonó avisándome de que Emma había llegado y me esperaba en el portal. Sin perder la sonrisa, recogí rápidamente mi bolso con todas mis pertenencias, mi chaqueta y salí dispuesta a vivir una nueva aventura al lado de Emma Swan.

Cuando salí del portal, mis ojos la buscaron hasta detenerse en su imponente silueta, en sus cabellos rebeldes e indomables mecidos por el viento, su eterna chaqueta roja y el humo que escapaba de sus labios como síntoma inequívoco de que estaba nerviosa. Sus ojos tan azules como el mismísimo cielo luchando contra el mar se clavaron en mi y su sonrisa le dio sentido a todas las luchas internas de mi mente, había hecho lo correcto dejando atrás mis casos sin resolver y todo el papeleo sobre mi escritorio solo por verla sonreír así una vez más.

Tras el escueto saludo inicial, Emma tiró la colilla de su cigarro pisoteándola con parsimonia y llevándose una mirada de reproche por mi parte ya que me pareció asqueroso que manchase el suelo de esa forma. Ella simplemente encogió sus hombros sin dejar de sonreír y me indicó el camino a su coche, grandioso, volvíamos a viajar en esa tartana.

Arrancó el coche y una vez más cancioncillas y melodías salieron de sus labios relajándome en el acto mientras la contemplaba, era tan extraña, estaba llena de vida, un huracán de energía que arrasaba a su paso y sin embargo había tanto bajo su piel que me quedaba por conocer.

No llevábamos ni cinco minutos en el coche cuando la curiosidad pudo conmigo, bombardeándole a preguntas sobre nuestro destino, recibiendo siempre su sonrisa cómo respuesta, ella esquivaba el tema con preguntas irrelevantes sobre mi semana y yo rehusaba contestar, atacando una vez más con mi cantinela incesante y mis ganas de saber nuestro destino, mas ella era digna adversaria y ni una sola palabra sobre a dónde nos dirigíamos salió de sus labios.

Finalmente, media hora después y con demasiadas carcajadas a nuestras espaldas, detuvo el coche y mis ojos se agrandaron dibujando en mis rasgos un gesto demasiado cómico, no salía de mi asombro, Emma había vuelto a descolocarme por completo.

-Dime que no estamos en un parque de atracciones.

-Está bien Regina, no estamos en un parque de atracciones, estamos en EL parque de atracciones, la montaña rusa es la mejor del todas las del estado.

Cerré la boca observando como desde nuestra posición se vislumbraba la antes mencionada atracción, pensando que jamás había pisado un parque de atracciones, ni siquiera de pequeña… Emma Swan me iba a hacer reencontrarme con mi niña interior, eso estaba más que claro.

Bajamos del vehículo y mis manos temblaban, sentía una mezcla de adrenalina, miedo, anhelo y emoción que no sabía gestionar. Emma, al darse cuenta de mi estado, sujetó mi mano con fuerza obligándome a mirarla, su sonrisa cálida y suave fue como un bálsamo que relajó mis miedos en el acto, tal era su poder sobre mí.

-Tranquila Regina, hemos venido a divertirnos, a comer golosinas y pasarlo genial, no haremos nada que no quieras… ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien Emma, me fio de ti, es solo que nunca he estado en un lugar así, no sabría por dónde empezar.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, socarrona, decidida y fuerte, mientras apretaba mi mano con decisión, tirando de mi hacia la puerta del parque.

-Tranquila, estas con una experta, déjate llevar

No necesitaba que me lo dijera dos veces, dejarme llevar por ella y su arrolladora personalidad era demasiado sencillo.

Entramos al parque y mis ojos no bastaban para abarcar todos los estímulos que recibía, la música de feria, es sonido de los tiros en los puestos de peluches, los gritos y las risas…

Emma tiraba de mí, directa a la monstruosa montaña rusa, convencida de que era la mejor atracción para empezar a liberar adrenalina mientras yo no dejaba de pensar en que no debía haberme comido el segundo plato de lasaña…

No dije nada, tenía miedo de parecer una cobarde delante de Emma y además, su emoción dibujada en su rostro era demasiado dulce como para romperla diciéndole que no quería montar en esa cosa enorme.

Me arrepentí en el momento que subimos al carro y nos engancharon la protección. Tomé su mano demasiado fuerte y ella me devolvió el apretón y una sonrisa. No tuve tiempo a decir nada solo cerré los ojos cuando el carro empezó a andar, no quería ver la altura que alcanzábamos y solo rezaba por no morir, cuando un grito salió de mis labios al tomar la primera bajada, grito que se volvió carcajada histérica con cada curva, con la velocidad que alcanzamos, el viento en mi rostro y la sensación ilógica de libertad que sentí al envolver todo mi cuerpo la adrenalina.

La atracción no duró más de tres minutos pero para mí fue toda una vida, un despertar y conocer esa parte aventurera de mi misma que había disfrutado como una cría de diez años en su primera montaña rusa.

Cuando bajamos, me temblaban las piernas y mis ojos brillaban de pura excitación. Emma me miró y no necesitó palabras para entenderme, necesitaba más, mucho más.

Durante horas vagamos por el parque como dos adolescentes, montando en todas las atracciones, incluso repitiendo en algunas como la montaña rusa que se había vuelto mi favorita.

Descubrí que Emma adoraba el chocolate y cualquier dulce que pusieras a su disposición, mientras yo me decanté por las manzanas caramelizadas que resultaron ser un chute de energía casi imposible de quemar, demasiada azúcar.

Me enamoré de un peluche, era un oso enorme pero demasiado dulce y Emma no se detuvo hasta conseguírmelo, mientras yo la observaba sin parar de reir dado que la puntería no era uno de sus fuertes, habría costado menos dinero comprar un oso igual en una juguetería mas no se lo dije cuando pude ver su rostro, completamente orgullosa de su hazaña, al haberme conseguido el premio.

Caía la tarde, el cielo se tornó anaranjado y Emma no soltaba mi mano mientras caminábamos de vuelta al coche, completamente feliz con mi osito al que había decidido llamar Teddy, un cliché que me gustaba demasiado.

El camino de vuelta a mi casa, se dio entre risas y canciones, con Emma poniendo muecas e imitando sin lograrlo las voces que sonaban en la radio y yo, cuanto más la miraba, mas me gustaba lo que veía y más segura estaba de que la quería en mi vida.

Llegando a mi portal, la miré unos instantes, sabiendo que, aunque ella rompiese el molde, yo me mantenía segura dentro de los clichés. Ella sujetaba mi mano sin dejar de observarme, supongo que buscando la confirmación de que su cita había sido completamente maravillosa, como si mi rostro radiante no bastase.

-Gracias Emma, lo he pasado en grande

-Yo también… Me gusta mucho pasar mi tiempo contigo Regina

La miré, buscando las palabras, sin querer marcharse sabiendo que ya debía hacerlo, seguramente esperando que yo tomase el relevo y la invitase a salir una vez más. Dejé con cuidado el osito apoyado en mi portal mientras rodeaba a Emma por los hombros mirándola a los ojos, viendo en ellos la duda y la emoción.

-¿Sabes qué dicen de la tercera cita Emma?

-¿Qué no hay dos sin tres? ¿O tres sin cuatro? Porque me encantaría salir otra vez contigo Regina.

Sonreí, Emma estaba nerviosa y yo demasiado cómoda atrapada en el mundo de los clichés.

Antes de que esa rubia terremoto que había puesto del revés mi mundo pudiese reaccionar, mis labios buscaron los suyos regalándole un beso. Besó que sin duda la tomó por sorpresa pues tardó en reaccionar y, cuando lo hizo, fue todo cuanto había esperado de Emma Swan. Una tormenta de labios, de sabor a sal, sus manos en mi rostro, moviéndose a mi nuca para acercarme más, su lengua impaciente solicitando permiso para adentrarse y explorar la mía haciéndome gemir. No era mi primer beso pero sin duda sería el que más me marcó, un beso cargado de sueño y pasión, un beso que se rompió cuando ardieron nuestros pulmones, separándonos a desgana, mirándonos a los ojos con el aliento cortado y todos nuestros miedos quebrándose en nuestras pupilas.

Supe que la quería, lo supe al ver sus ojos llenos de vida mirándome como si nada más que yo existiese en el mundo, la quería mas no estaba lista aun para decírselo.

-Emma Swan, ¿Saldrías en una nueva cita conmigo?

-No lo dudaría un solo instante Regina Mills, ni un solo instante.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Aquí estamos de nuevo ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Vuestros rw me dan la vida y la inspiración vuela. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que está recibiendo esta historia, sois geniales todas, de verdad que me animáis el día.

Como siempre quiero dedicar mis palabras a esas personitas que hacen que mi vida sea mejor con estar en ella, son muchas y ellas ya saben quienes son así que no me enredaré, para todas vosotras, os quiero. #Squad

En fin, solo me queda recordaros que los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen, ojalá lo hicieran, por lo que solo me pertenece mi loca imaginación.

Disfrutad de la lectura.

CAPÍTULO 6

Todo, absolutamente todo mi armario estaba encima de mi cama, no sabía qué ponerme, si vestir demasiado atrevida o recatada y elegante para mi cita con Regina… no era una cita más, ni una cualquiera, no, era la gran cita pues el mensaje era claro, en su casa a las ocho dispuesta a probar su famosa lasaña.

El cenicero de mi mesita de noche estaba abarrotado de colillas y los nervios no me abandonaban y millones de escenarios bailaban en mi mente sobre nuestro nuevo encuentro. No sabía si saludarla con un beso en los labios o en las mejillas, si darle un abrazo o mantener las distancias...

Labios, solo de pensar en sus labios me estremecía por completo, llenando mis recuerdos con su beso, ese beso que me tomó completamente desprevenido y que había sido incapaz de sacar de mi cabeza. Su sabor se había vuelto mi nueva adicción y suplía su falta encendiendo mis cigarrillos, uno tras otro, suspirando, sintiendo mi corazón acelerado en el pecho, echándola de menos pero sabiendo que no podía acelerar las reglas del juego, que ella debía dar sus pasos, trazar los límites de nuestros encuentros.

Miré el reloj y un gemido ahogado se escapó de mis labios. Cogí el primer modelo que encontré entre todo el revoltijo de ropa que había sobre mi cama y corrí a darme una ducha, no quería llegar tarde.

Una vez arreglada, cogí mi coche rumbo al apartamento de Regina, parando de camino para comprar una botella de vino pues me parecía de mal gusto presentarme con las manos vacías.

Cuando llegué al barrio de la morena, agradecí internamente mis ansias de verla que me empujaron a salir con demasiada antelación ya que solo en aparcar tarde cerca de veinte minutos. Maldije con todo mi ser el tráfico infernal de la ciudad mientras andaba a grandes zancadas por la acera, acercándome a mi destino demasiado nerviosa y excitada, pensando en una nueva y maravillosa velada junto a Regina.

Llamé al timbre soltando un suspiro y, en menos de cinco minutos, su voz a través del interfono dibujó en mi rostro esa sonrisa idiota que no se me borraba. Entré al portal en cuanto me abrió, dirigiéndome al ascensor ya que Regina vivía en el ático y quince pisos a pie no me veía capaz de subirlos sin perder por el camino un pulmón.

El viaje dentro de esa caja metálica se me hizo eterno, observando mi reflejo en el espejo, recolocando mechones rebeldes de mi cabello y haciendo muecas estúpidas para pasar el rato hasta que, finalmente, se detuvo en el piso indicado y salí al pasillo, encontrándome de frente a Regina, esperándome en el rellano ya que en el ático solo estaba su apartamento.

Su sonrisa blanca sacudió todo mi interior y me quedé en blanco sin saber bien qué decir, observándola, tan impecable como siempre, tan perfecta… Me fijé que su atuendo era el típico de andar por casa, unas mayas oscuras, camiseta básica blanca, iba descalza y eso hacía que se viese demasiado adorable.

Ella se me acercó y mi aliento se detuvo anticipando su saludo, cerrando los ojos al sentir el suave toque de sus labios rozando los míos.

-Buenas noches Emma, ¿Tienes hambre?

-Mucha… Traje vino

Ella echó un vistazo a la botella que temblaba en mis manos, cogiéndola con suavidad y mostrándome una vez más esa sonrisa que me tenía robado el sentido, mientras tomaba mi mano y me conducía a su hogar.

Recuerdo que lo primero que vi al entrar era la decoración minimalista y exquisita, todo tenía un lugar y estaba limpio, lo contrario a mi escueta habitación de motel llena de trastos por todos lados.

Ella me guió a la cocina, enseñándome con orgullo las distintas estancias que componían su morada mientras yo no podía dejar de mirarla y preguntarme qué milagro del altísimo había hecho posible que una mujer como ella me viese a mí, quisiera pasar tiempo junto a mí.

La cocina me recibió con aroma a hogar, ella me dejó sola unos instantes buscando copas para degustar el vino que le traje mientras yo llenaba mi alma del calor que me embriagaba desde que había conocido a Regina, preguntándome cuánto tiempo aguantaríamos en esa cuerda floja que solo yo conocía, cuánto tiempo querría seguir a mi lado al conocer el turbio pasado que traía conmigo en mi espalda.

Ella volvió, orgullosa y dulce, llenando las copas con el vino y ofreciéndome una con toda ceremonia haciéndome reír.

-¿Por qué brindamos Mills?

-Por nuestra cuarta cita Swan, que sea tan especial como las tres que le preceden

Mi sonrisa y un sonoro choque de copas fue toda la respuesta que Regina recibió. Bebimos concentradas en analizarnos la una a la otra unos instantes, fingiendo que degustábamos ese elixir de uvas fermentadas tan popular y que a mí no terminaba de convencerme del todo, prefería la cerveza.

El timbre del horno nos sobresaltó y empezamos a reír sin poder evitarlo. La cena estaba lista por lo que Regina me pidió que le echase una mano colocando los cubiertos, al parecer usaríamos la misma cocina para cenar y no me opuse, una cena más informal y sin todo el lujo de un gran comedor me haría sentir infinitamente más cómoda.

Ya colocadas en la isleta de la cocina, Regina sirvió nuestros platos con generosas raciones y mentalmente lo agradecí pues, a pesar de mi vientre plano y mis músculos siempre había sido una mujer de buen comer.

Devoré, no pude evitarlo, desde el mismo momento en el que mis papilas gustativas probaron aquel manjar de Dioses que Regina llamaba lasaña, en menos de cinco minutos había limpiado el plato ante su mirada estupefacta.

-Veo que te ha gustado la cena

-¿Gustarme? Me ha encantado… Con tu permiso tomaré más

Sí, posiblemente me estaba tomando demasiadas libertades pero creedme, esa lasaña bien lo merecía, como también lo merecía su risa a carcajadas mientras, orgullosa, me servía un nuevo plato que duró exactamente lo mismo en él, cinco minutos.

Mientras terminábamos de comer, o al menos Regina terminaba y yo la observaba ya que ella comía como una persona civilizada y no engullía como yo, hablamos de todo y nada, le conté mis nuevas aventuras en la cafetería donde trabajaba y que cada día era como para escribir un libro de frases célebres de borrachos, de rupturas amorosas escandalosas, encuentros de enamorados fortuitos… Vidas ajenas que pasaban ante mis ojos y yo las compartía con Regina, viendo como se iluminaba su mirada y se ensanchaba su sonrisa ya que estar tantas horas encerrada en un despacho debía ser tremendamente aburrido.

Tras la lasaña, Regina sacó el postre, un pastel de manzana que tenía una pinta fabulosa e hizo rugir mi estómago como si no lo hubiese alimentado antes con dos platos generosos de lasaña. Ella me sirvió a mi primero, haciendo gala de su buena educación y esta vez tuve la decencia de comer más despacio para no parecer una vagabunda muerta de hambre.

Tuve que hacer grandes esfuerzos ya que, si la lasaña era un manjar de dioses, esa tarta de manzana debería ser ilegal por crear una severa adicción… Ya no podría vivir sin ella, eso estaba claro.

Con los platos vacíos, las risas iban y venían en la sobremesa, siendo yo la payasa de siempre y provocándole carcajadas que me encargué de inmortalizar con mi teléfono, haciéndole fotos una y sacándonos selfies que guardaría como un tesoro, así al no estar junto ella podría verla y memorizar sus perfectas facciones.

De pronto ella me miró, como solía hacer que mi mundo se detuviese, con tanta intensidad, tantas emociones en sus pupilas oscuras que hacían bailar mi estómago. Sus labios buscaron los míos, regalándome el segundo beso de la noche si contamos el que me dio al verme. Un beso suave, sin prisas, memorizando el recorrido de mi lengua en sus labios, la explosión de su sabor en mi boca, sus pequeños mordiscos, los gemidos ahogados que escapaban entre suspiros llevándome al mismísimo infierno en un solo segundo…

Rompió el beso como lo había iniciado, suavemente, dejando su huella en mis labios, tomando mi mano sin decir nada y llevándome al salón donde me dejé caer en el sillón sin apartar mi mirada de ella, cada vez más nerviosa, sin saber cómo proceder. Fue su voz la que me sacó de mis ensoñaciones, obligándome a bajar de las nubes y concentrarme en ella para no parecer una idiota.

-¿Te apetece un vaso de sidra?

-Claro…

Ella se alejó y pronto el sonido de los hielos contra el cristal me indicó que estaba sirviendo las copas que había propuesto. No tardó en volver con aquel elixir, sentándose a mi lado y entregándome un vaso del que bebí de inmediato, intentando tragar el nudo de mi garganta.

El silencio bailó entre nosotras mientras bebíamos, mirándonos sonrientes, nerviosas, tanteando el terreno sin saberlo, hasta que, con el vaso ya vacío y al parecer incitada por el alcohol que había conseguido desinhibirla, acarició mi mejilla con ternura provocándome un escalofrío y que mis ojos se clavasen en sus labios, deseando con locura volver a probarlos, cuando su voz rompió el silencio deteniendo mi corazón al menos unos instantes.

-Emma quiero que te quedes, quiero que pases aquí la noche, conmigo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez, dad gracias a mis musas y a ciertas personas que van a colocar mi cabeza en una pica si no actualizo. Fuera bromas, muchas, muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios y vuestro apoyo, o sabéis lo feliz que me hacéis al leeros y ver que os está gustando la historia, casi tanto como a mi escribirla para vosotros, no tengo palabras para expresar como me hacéis sentir.**

 **Como cada día quiero detenerme un momentito en agradecer a esas personitas especiales que hacen que mis días sean maravillosos por tenerlas a mi lado. A Sara porque conocerla ha marcado un antes y un después, he ganado una hermana con ella, a Andy porque sé que no va a dejarme caer y, si lo hago, estará a mi lado para recogerme, a Leti por escuchar día a día sin juzgar y demostrarme que la familia no la une solo la sangre, a mis niñas del #Squad Yure y Zori porque ya no imagino mis días sin fangirlear con ellas cual posesa, a Natalia porque es una amiga maravillosa, a mis hijas adoptivas Jenny y Sylvia porque de verdad no las puedo querer más y a todas mis chicas del whatsapp, Ana, María, Marta, Erika, Irene, Manuela, Alex, Mis chicos favoritos Fran y Pascu y a todas las del grupo Swanqueen que durante años me han acompañado día tras día en mis aventuras. A todos ellos gracias de corazón por formar parte de mi vida y hacerla cada día un poquito mejor.**

 **Sin más recordar que los personajes, por mucho que me duela, no me pertenecen.**

 **Disfrutad de la lectura, mañana más y mejor!**

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

Estaba nerviosa, llevaba días dándole vueltas a todo y nada y al final una única idea poblaba mi menta, una necesidad imperiosa que no sabía cómo definir, necesitaba sentir a Emma, sentirla en un nivel mucho más intimo que algunos besos robados para entender cuan profundo había arraigado dentro de mí.

Quizás, de saber mis intenciones, el mundo juzgaría… Voy deprisa, apenas la conozco y sé pinceladas de su vida, quizás me tachasen de loca mas yo sabía lo que quería, lo que necesitaba… Quería que los te quiero estallasen en mis labios, quería vivir la vida como Emma me estaba enseñando a hacerlo, quería ser niña y mujer a su lado, necesitaba perderme en el azul de sus ojos y sentir que todos mis tropiezos habían tenido un sentido, una meta, llegar a ella y dejarme envolver por su carisma, su sonrisa, su aroma a canela, dejar que cambiase una a una mis rutinas, que rompiese con mis barreras… Necesitaba tanto dejarme querer por alguien como Emma que estaba lista, convencida de que dar el siguiente paso pondría todo en su lugar, como en un maravilloso libro de cuentos, encontrar junto a ella mi felicidad.

La cité en mi casa con las ideas demasiado claras, necesitaba hogar, intimidad, que nuestras manos encajasen en un gesto cotidiano del que ya no podría prescindir. Observarla degustar mi lasaña con los ojos brillantes y esa eterna sonrisa en sus labios llenó mi pecho de calor, de orgullo… Sin duda no había invitada más agradecida que Emma, la velada junto a ella me transportó a una burbuja de calidez, de seguridad, reafirmando mi convicción, necesitaba a Emma, necesitaba que se perdiese entre mis sábanas, que sus manos descubriesen rincones prohibidos y sus labios encendiesen mi alma. Me puse nerviosa, yo nunca había sido así, nunca había sentido tanto por alguien a quien no conocía… Le ofrecí sidra, en parte para poder alejarme unos instantes y respirar, también porque sabía que el alcohol quemando en mis venas me daría el impulso necesario para verbalizar mis anhelos.

Bebimos en silencio, con mis ojos perdidos en su perfil perfecto, en su piel blanca cubierta por pequeñas pecas apenas perceptibles, en sus labios rosados que me invitaban a besarlos…

Con los vasos vacíos sobre la mesa nuestros ojos se encontraron unos instantes, antes de que los suyos bajasen a mis labios con la clara intención de acercarse a besarlos cuando las palabras salieron sin poder detenerlas.

-Emma, quiero que te quedes, que pases la noche aquí conmigo.

Silencio, mortífero y helado entre nosotras, mientras Emma se quedó bloqueada unos instantes con los labios entreabiertos, mirándome sin terminar de entender mis palabras, hasta que finalmente soltó un suspiro y empezó a tantear sus bolsillos hasta dar con lo que buscaba, su cajetilla de tabaco.

-¿Puedo fumar?

-Claro, espera que te busco algo para la ceniza.

-No hace falta, saldré al balcón.

-Bueno, como desees.

Ella se levantó y yo la seguí, saliendo ambas al balcón donde encendió uno de sus cigarrillos, aspirando el humo lentamente y dejándolo escapar como vaho de entre sus labios, con la mirada perdida en el tráfico que, lejano, pasaba a nuestros pies.

Fumaba y yo la observaba, con los nervios devorando mi estómago y esperando una respuesta que parecía no querer llevar. Finalmente y haciendo gala de mi impaciencia natural, agarré su hombro obligándola a mirarme, sus ojos, antes cálidos y llenos de vida, se presentaron ante mi cargados de tormento.

-Emma, lo siento si me extralimité, no quería hacerte sentir incómoda

Ella no respondió, sus ojos perdidos más allá del balcón, observando las pocas estrellas que la contaminación lumínica nos dejaba ver… Poco a poco fue consumiendo su cigarro y con el mis propias ilusiones hasta que, finalmente, lo lanzó al vacío con un suspiro mirándome una vez más.

Supongo que en esos instantes debió leer en mi mirada mi tormento porque, suavemente, acarició mi rostro con tanta ternura que me estremeció por completo, sujetándome por la cintura mientras unía nuestros labios en un beso tan amargo como necesario.

Sabía a ceniza, a tristeza infinita, a dolor… su toque tan suave, cargado de misterios sin resolver, de sentimientos a flor de piel… Por primera vez desde que Emma Swan se había cruzado en mi vida me permití pensar que quizás yo no era la única que se sentía rota de las dos.

Se separó de mi, su rostro serio por primera vez desde que la conocí, me observó unos instantes mientras me abrazaba por la cintura, buscando mi contacto, penando qué decir, cómo responder, mientras tímidamente apoyaba su frente en la mía.

-Es…Algo pronto Regina

-Bueno, contigo siempre ha sido todo o nada Emma, yo no creo que sea pronto, pienso que por alguna razón estabas en ese puente y, por locura que parezca, fue la misma razón que me empujó a buscarte después de esa noche.

-Yo no duermo en casa de nadie Regina… Nunca

-¿Por qué no?

-Por motivos personales

Nuevamente bailó el silencio entre nosotras. Emma no me soltaba, no apartaba de mi su mirada mientras yo no dejaba de darle vueltas a sus palabras y al hecho de que en ningún momento me había parado a pensar en las inquietudes de Emma, demasiado cegada por las mías.

Ella no dejaba de observarme, mordiendo su labio inferior y en su mirada aguamarina una batalla entre sus anhelos y su razón.

-Es importante para ti ¿verdad?

-Bueno… Sí pero no es más importante que tu bienestar, puedo esperarte Emma.

Ella no dijo nada, sus labios buscaron los míos una vez más, su beso arrasó mi interior como solo ella era capaz de hacer y entonces supe que había tomado una decisión y no pude evitar sonreír.

No hubo palabras, no eran necesarias, entre besos la fui guiando a mi habitación, tanteándola, acariciando su piel por debajo de la camiseta, gimiendo en sus labios cuando eran sus manos las que se aventuraban más allá de la tela.

Durante unos instantes tomamos aliento, observándonos entre jadeos, con las mejillas encendidas y el corazón desbocado en el pecho cuando, delicadamente, me tumbó sobre el colchón sin dejar de mirarme, de gritarme con sus orbes aguamarina que yo era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, que yo era perfecta porque ella me veía así.

Sobraba la ropa, escapaban los gemidos mientras sus labios recorrían mi piel, mientras me acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos tan lentamente que creí morir. Las prendas fueron cayendo, sintiendo por primera vez su piel caliente contra la mía sin barrera y sin frenos. Entonces supe que no solo había desnudado mi cuero ante ella, que mi alma entera estaba en sus manos, que el amor platónico que creía sentir se volvió físico con cada roce, cada caricia, cada beso, con la ternura que ponía en sus gestos…

Me entregué por completo a la pasión desgarradora que nacía en mi interior solo con mirarla a los ojos.

Sus húmedos besos recorrieron mi cuerpo acelerando mis latidos, cortando mi aliento, erizando mi piel y arrancándome suspiros, mis uñas marcaban su espalda cada vez que sentía sus dientes en mi piel, devorándome como si yo fuese un manjar exquisito. Ella fue bajando y mis manos se enredaron en sus sedosos cabellos, guiándola ahí donde tanto la necesitaba mientras ella me torturaba, besando y mordiendo mi piel, evitando adrede mi centro completamente expuesto y húmedo, necesitado de sus cálidas atenciones.

Grité, no pude evitarlo, cuando su lengua se perdió en mis pliegues, haciéndome el amor de una manera exquisita, con la ternura y la pasión arrolladora que caracterizaba a Emma Swan. Gotas de sudor perlaban mi cuerpo a medida que aceleraba o ralentizaba sus atenciones sobre mí, mis gemidos se volvían gritos cuando sus dedos acompañaban a su legua llevándome al límite una y otra vez.

No quería estallar tan pronto pero ella no me dejó opción, un gemido ronco escapó de mis labios y su nombre, como una mantra mientras mi cuerpo se tensaba y liberaba todo mi placer con una descarga eléctrica que me recorrió, tensando todos mis músculos y apretando los dedos de Emma en mi interior.

Poco a poco mi aliento volvió, mi cuerpo se relajó liberándola y ella, entre besos, subió a mis labios, degustándolos con ternura haciéndome gemir al reconocer en ellos mi propio sabor.

Antes de perder por completo la capacidad de raciocinio, la agarré tumbándola provocándole una bella risa al colocarme sobre ella, gimiendo sin poder evitarlo al constatar lo húmeda que estaba sabiendo que yo era la causante de semejante excitación.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y mis manos tomaron vida propia, recorriéndola, memorizándola, poniendo nombre a mis ilusiones y anhelos, a esos te quiero que crecían en mis labios y aun no me veía capaz de liberar.

La besé, intentando demostrarle con mi beso cuán importante era para mí, nuestras lenguas entraron en combate mientras mi mano recorría su piel buscando esa húmeda zona que necesitaba mi atención.

La acaricié con cuidado, sin saber muy bien qué estaba haciendo más guiándome por los gemidos que se escapaban de sus labios. Entré en ella, maravillada por todo cuanto podía provocarse simplemente acariciándola, mis labios probaban sin cansarse su salda piel, deteniéndose en sus pezones erectos, mordiéndolos y deleitándome con sus gritos, con sus uñas en mi espalda, sus manos en mi pelo.

Descubrí que si mordía su cuello no podía ocultar sus gritos de placer, que variar la velocidad de mis embestidas aumentaba sus gemidos… Poco a poco fui descubriéndola, provocando en ella gritos y jadeos que me enloquecían hasta que su cuerpo se tensó, atrapándome en su interior mientras me abrazaba con fuerza y mordía mi hombro dejándose llevar por el intenso clímax que estaba sintiendo.

Caímos las dos, arrastradas por la pasión desenfrenada del momento, tumbadas entre jadeos sobre el colchón. Su cuerpo enredado en el mío y nuestros corazones desbocados mientras intentábamos recuperar el control.

Ella me miraba a los ojos, recuperando el aliento y sin soltarme, buscando mi piel, mi cercanía, como si yo fuese un sueño y ella temiese despertar y perderme. Acaricié lentamente su rostro, regalándole una sonrisa cansada. Para finalmente romper el silencio susurrando sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Te quedas conmigo? ¿Romperías tus normas Emma?

Ansiosa, espere su respuesta, sabiendo que una negativa me destrozaría. Ella me miró, analizando en su mente qué respuesta debía dar, hasta que simplemente cogió la sábana que había quedado hecha un desastre, arrugada y tirada por el suelo de cualquier forma, cubriendo nuestros cuerpos, suspiró mientras yo, sin poder ocultar mi alegría, me acomodaba en sus brazos. Besó mi cabeza con cariño llenando mi alma de una ternura infinita y simplemente susurró.

-Buenas noches Regina.

Yo aun no lo sabía, pero esa noche descubriría que no todo era luz y color en la vida de Emma Swan, esa noche descubriría que, cuando caía la noche, la cubrían las más temibles pesadillas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Aquí estoy tas unos días desaparecida. LO SIENTO me atrapó un monstruo horrible llamado universidad y no me pude escapar, pero bueno, volví. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado mensajes de apoyo en este fic, no sabéis lo mucho que me gusta leeros y la sonrisa que se me pone cada vez que recibo uno, en serio, millones de gracias.**

 **Como siempre no puedo dejar de dedicarles mis palabras a todas mis chicas, aquellas que día a día están ahí, haciéndome reír, animándome en mis malos momentos, son tan geniales que no tengo palabras para describirlo. A Andy porque en un mes voy a verla y salto de emoción, a Leti porque se ha convertido en alguien demasiado importante para mí, a mi #Squad por fangirlear al máximo conmigo y muy en especial a Yure porque se lo emerece más que nadie, a Sara por darme el coñazo para actualizar y permanecer a mi lado siempre, a mis hijas Sylvia y Jenny porque las adoro tanto que no se lo imaginan y a Natalia porque ya la echo de menos, y a todas las chicas del grupo de la convención y del grupo Swanqueen que ya son mi familia y no concibo mis días sin ellas.**

 **Finalmente, recordaros que los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados y sin más, disfrutad de la lectura.**

 **Hasta mañana.**

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

Era ya entrada la madrugada cuando me desperté y no fue el sonido estridente de mi alarma la que me sacó de mi sueño… fue más bien una serie de gemidos ahogados que provenían de mi esperada compañera de colchón. Poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a la oscuridad y saliendo del sopor del sueño, fijándome en Emma, agazapada entre las sabanas, agitada y… ¿Llorando?

Rápidamente me acerqué a ella, con todas mis terminaciones nerviosas a flor de piel, alarmada… ¿Habría hecho algo mal? ¿Por qué Emma estaba llorando? No lo entendía, cuando me dormí estaba entre sus brazos y todo había salido bien, nuestra primer vez había sido maravillosa pero ella se agitaba entre sollozos, entre gemidos ahogados y no era capaz de entender por qué… hasta que descubrí que seguía dormida y su agitación se debía a sus sueños.

Retazos de la conversación con ella en el balcón bailaron en mi mente, ella nunca se quedaba a dormir… Cuán frecuentes serían sus malos sueños y qué poco sabía yo de ella. Sentí como mi estómago se encogía mientras, sujetando su hombro suavemente, la zarandee buscando despertarla y aliviar su angustia.

Ella empezó a gritar cosas sin sentido para mí en cuanto la toqué, sobresaltándome mas hice acopio de todo el valor que poseía sabiendo que era mi momento de ser fuerte y sostenerla, zarandeándola con más fuerza y determinación.

-Emma, vamos despierta, solo es un sueño, Emma

Me costó pero al final conseguí mi objetivo. Emma abrió los ojos saltando con un último grito en sus labios. Rápidamente encendí la lamparita de noche para iluminar la habitación mientras ella observaba a su alrededor, preguntándose dónde se encontraba, con restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas y el cabello alborotado. Desde que la conocí la había visto en sus muchas facetas, desde la niña traviesa que salta por las aceras hasta la mujer madura que supo escucharme en ese puente pero jamás la había visto así, tan pequeña y vulnerable, tan asustada y quebrada… Nunca la había visto tan hermosa como en esos instantes y mis te quiero se arremolinaron una vez más en mis labios, imperiosos por salir.

Cuando sus ojos aguamarina se clavaron en los míos, pareció relajarse recordando dónde se encontraba y con quién. Un sonoro suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras, poco a poco, dejaba de temblar y buscaba limpiar el resto de sus lágrimas con la mano. Sin saber muy bien que decir y tomándome libertades que no sabía que tenía, dejé un suave beso sobre su hombro desnudo, diciéndole sin palabras que estaba ahí para ella, esperando que hablase, que me explicase el por qué de su agitación, de sus pesadillas, pero ella no pronunció palabra. Se levantó de la cama en silencio, sin hacer caso a su desnudez, rebuscando entre su ropa la maldita cajetilla de tabaco. Cuando la encontró, me miró unos instantes con los ojos cargados de tormento.

-Ahora vuelvo Regina, voy a salir a fumar

-Pero…

No pude terminar mi frase y replicarle que estaba desnuda y que se iba a congelar, ella simplemente me dejó con la palabra en la boca, saliendo de la habitación.

Tardé tres minutos en recomponerme y levantarme, buscando en mi armario una bata de invierno que pudiese cubrirla, cubriéndome yo también antes de salir en su busca, encontrándola en el balcón con el cigarrillo encendido entre sus dedos y el humo alejándose en la oscuridad de la noche. Si tenía frío no daba muestras de ello, su gesto de perfil era serio, completamente opuesto a la alegría natural que solía tener.

Me permití observarla desde lejos, fijándome en sus brazos definidos, en su piel blanquecina y en todos los detalles que la noche anterior, cegada por la ansiedad y la pasión no me había detenido a contemplar…

Una sensación extraña se apoderó de mí, algo no encajaba y no era capaz de entender qué… Hasta que me acerque lo suficiente para tenderle la prenda de abrigo y pude ver con claridad su espalda, ensombreciendo mi mirada y cortando unos instantes mi respiración… Cicatrices, irregulares, algunas demasiado antiguas y otras más nuevas, poblaban su piel y me reproché mentalmente no haberme dado cuenta, no haberme fijado en tan vital detalle… La curiosidad se apoderó de mi al igual que la necesidad de saber el origen de cada una de esas heridas mas mi sentido común ganó la batalla y simplemente coloqué la bata sobre sus hombros, sobresaltándola.

-Regina… ¿Qué haces aquí? Es tarde

-No me has querido escuchar, hace mucho frío para salir desnuda a la intemperie ¿te quieres resfriar?

Ella me miró, una pequeña sonrisa nació en su rostro ante mi gesto maternal y protector. Decidí en ese mismo instante que no iba a moverme de ahí hasta que se acabase el dichoso cigarrillo, no quería dejarla sola, no después de ver su agonía en sueños e imaginar que sus marcas tenían mucho que ver. Ella me observó unos instantes acariciando con cuidado mi mejilla antes de suspirar y lanzar la colilla a la calle, llevándose una vez más una mirada de reproche por mi parte.

-Las has visto ¿verdad?

-Sí…

Sus ojos se apartaron de mi perdiéndose una vez más en la noche, en el silencio de la madrugada y en las pocas estrellas que podíamos vislumbrar. Sentí que debía decir algo pero no sabía qué…

Mi cuerpo tomó vida propia, abrazándola desde atrás y descansando mi mejilla en el hueco de su cuello, ella era tan hermosa, tan perfecta a pesar de todo que yo no entendía cómo había podido fijarse en mi, haciéndome cada día mejor… necesitaba de alguna manera devolverle el gesto.

-Emma, no importa que me hables de eso si no quieres, tampoco es necesario que revivas tus pesadillas contándomelas. Quizás algún día estés preparada para compartir conmigo ese pedacito de tu vida pero hasta entonces solo te pido que no me alejes, quiero estar a tu lado, quiero abrazarte cuando te atormenten los malos sueños e incluso acompañarte a que te fumes esa basura si así te sientes mejor…

-No me conoces Regina… En serio, créeme, no quieres estar conmigo

-Tú tampoco me conocías en ese puente Emma, no lo hacías pero te acercaste a mí y míranos ahora… Quizás no lo sé todo de ti pero si sé que eres una persona maravillosa, que te quiero en mi vida… Quiero ganarme tu confianza, ayudarte con los fantasmas que te atormentan, quiero ser para ti lo que tú has sido para mí

-¿Y qué soy para ti Regina?

-Luz…

Nunca en toda mi vida había sido tan sincera, Ella era luz, era vida, era ese huracán de emociones y sonrisas, esas ganas de volver a reír, de vivir intensamente cada día… Ambas estábamos perdidas en nuestros pensamientos pero no me veía capaz de soltarla, no aún y ella dibujaba figuras sin nombre sobre mi brazo, impidiéndome soltarla y acelerando mis latidos.

Finalmente, la brisa nocturna empezó a calar mis huesos, provocando un ligero temblor, lo suficientemente notable para que Emma reaccionase, soltándose de mi agarre y tomando mi mano, estirando de mí en silencio de vuelta a la calidez mi hogar, de vuelta a esa habitación que nos había visto amarnos hacía solo unas horas.

No quería que se marchase, que por miedo a volver a soñar decidiese que volvería a su habitación de motel, dejándome sola con mis recuerdos y su olor en mi almohada.

-No te vayas Emma, por favor no me alejes de ti

-No seré yo quien te aleje Regina, serás tú quien se marche cuando me conozcas

-Ya te conozco Emma, aunque te empeñes en que no lo hago

-No sabes nada de mí, de mi pasado, de quién soy, no me conoces y cuando lo hagas esta bonita historia de casualidades llegará a su fin, llámame egoísta pero quiero seguir disfrutándola al menos durante un tiempo

Tanta, tantísima amargura en su voz, mi pecho se encogió, ella debía verse a través de mis ojos y no de el espejo opaco y trucado que la sociedad había puesto ante ella deformando sus propias convicciones y el reflejo que tenía de sí misma. Me senté en el borde del colchón, estirándola levemente, invitándola a sentarse a mi lado, buscando su mirada con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios.

-¿Sabes Emma? El pasado no nos define, es pasado y hay que dejarlo atrás, tampoco nos define el futuro por que nadie sabe realmente dónde vamos a terminar, lo que nos hace ser quien somos es nuestro presente. Tienes razón, no conozco tu pasado y espero hacerlo algún día, pero sea como sea no cambiará mi percepción sobre ti

-¿Qué soy luz?

-Sí, te miro y veo a una niña que se emociona con cosas tan pequeñas como jugar con las hojas caídas de los árboles, una persona capaz de ayudar a una completa desconocida sin buscar nada a cambio, con una sonrisa en su cara eternamente, llena de vida, con una canción siempre en los labios… Créeme que sea lo que sea que haya en tu pasado no eclipsará quién eres para mí y no cambiará lo que siento.

Había hablado de más, lo supo en cuanto Emma alzó la mirada cargada de incógnitas, su última declaración había abierto las puertas del desastre… Malditos te quiero quemando en mis labios y mi corazón luchando desesperadamente por volver a latir ante la intensidad azulada de sus ojos.

-¿Lo que sientes? ¿Qué sientes Regina?

Y entonces lo supo, su cabeza había perdió la batalla contra todas las reacciones de su cuerpo batallando por liberar esas dos simples palabras tan cargadas de sentido que ardían en su garganta.

-Te… te quiero Emma, yo te quiero.

Silencio, lo había dicho y esperaba algún tipo de reacción en la rubia más esta simplemente la miraba, como intentando encajar en su mente que realmente le había dicho que la quería.

De pronto una pequeña lágrima escapó de esa mirada aguamarina que me tenía fascinada por completo mientras Emma volvía a dibujar una sonrisa…

-¿Me quieres?

-Sí, eso he dicho, te quiero Emma

Antes de poder comprender las reacciones confusas de Emma, sus labios buscaron los mío regalándome un beso cargado de sonrisas, con el sabor a sal de sus lágrimas y miedos, con el toque de su angustia y desesperación mezcladas con la esperanza de que mis palabras no fuesen en vano y mis emociones pudiesen curar las heridas que guardaba en su interior.

La besé, mordiendo ligeramente sus labios, bebiendo de ella, demostrándole que no solo había palabras para describir lo que sentía, gritándoselo en mi beso.

Cuando finalmente rompió el contacto, mis manos buscaron sus mejillas recogiendo una a una sus lágrimas, mis ojos cargados de un sentimiento tan profundo como el mar de su mirada se clavaron en ella y le regalé mi sonrisa, esa que solo guardaba para ella y que decía sin palabras cuan especial era para mí. Finalmente ella suspiró, acariciando también mi mejilla y devolviéndome la sonrisa, metidas una vez más las dos en nuestra burbuja de perfecta imperfección.

-Yo también te quiero Regina… Creo que es el momento de explicarte porqué vine a Boston.

Me moría de ganas por escucharla, de verdad lo hacía, pero al contrario de lo que ella pensaba no era el momento, no con nuestras emociones a flor de piel y cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. Llevé mi dedo índice a sus labios impidiéndole seguir hablando, depositando un suave beso en ellos, una promesa de que seguiré a su lado pasara lo que pasara.

-No, Emma no es el momento. Es el momento de volver a la cama y dormir, te prometo que estaré ahí para ti si despiertas en medio de un mal sueño. Mañana si quieres hablaremos de todo esto

Ella simplemente asintió y, con un gesto, la invité a acostarse a mi lado, abrazándola con fuerza para volver a dormir. Apagué la luz, dejándome mecer por su aliento en mi piel mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y tarareaba una canción sin nombre para ayudarla a dormir. Antes que ambas cayésemos en un sueño profundo, puse escuchar susurrar.

-Te quiero, mi destino o casualidad

No comprendí sus palabras, no en ese instante, tendrían que pasar semanas para que fuese ella misma quién desvelase el misterio junto con su propia historia, la historia que hizo que me enamorase más de ella, que me hizo comprender que lucharía el resto de mi vida para poder despertar a su lado sin rastros de pesadillas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez, robándole minutos al día con mil cosas que hacer de la uni que me tienen amargada… En fin. Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que me dejáis, me dan la vida en serio.**

 **Hoy quiero dedicar mis palabras a una ONCER que con solo 18 añitos ha perdido la vida por culpa del fanatismo y el horror… No tengo palabras, siento que todos hemos perdido a alguien de la familia y es demasiado injusto… #RIPGeorgina, #Manchester, #PrayForWorld.**

 **Como siempre, dedicado a todas mis chicas del whatsapp, ellas saben quienes son y no me voy a enrollar más de la cuenta.**

 **Finalmente, recordar que los personajes no me pertenecen y solo los tomo prestados para mi loca imaginación. Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo de corazón.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

Amaneció y pude notar los suaves rayos del sol acariciando mi rostro, obligándome a arrugar la nariz y a luchar con mis manos para espantarlos… Preguntándome cómo era posible que se colaran a través de la persiana si nunca olvidaba bajarla, sabiendo lo propensa que era a los terrores nocturno y que, al librar en el trabajo, aprovechaba para dormir durante el día recuperando las fuerzas que la noche me había robado… hasta que los recuerdos como un torbellino invadieron mi mente y comprendí, no había dormido en mi habitación de motel sino con Regina.

Regina, solo pensar en su nombre dibujaba en mis gestos una sonrisa… Regina, mi dulce y hermosa Regina, ella me quería, me lo dijo con voz quebrada, anhelante… provocando que todo mi interior gritase de júbilo y las lágrimas más dulces que jamás derramé escaparan de mis ojos, las mismas que ella se encargó de recoger…

Fue al notar sus brazos en mi cintura que comprendí por qué todo mi cuerpo se hallaba relajado y tranquilo, por qué mis terminaciones nerviosas estaban relajadas y yo misma me había abandonado por completo dejándome envolver por la magia de su protección. Tenía mis normas, nunca me quedaba a dormir, nuca más del tiempo necesario por miedo a dejar libres mis demonios pero con ella todo era distinto, con ella me sentía libre y fuerte, capaz de afrontar mis propios fantasmas. Luz, ella decía que yo era luz a pesar de haberse asomado a mis tinieblas y yo, por estúpido que pareciese, la creía.

Abrí mis ojos, lentamente, acostumbrándome a la claridad de un nuevo día, buscándola de inmediato, constatando que seguía profundamente dormida. Su piel acariciaba la mía en su abrazo, su aliento despertaba en mi bajo vientre el deseo de besarla, de sentir sus labios en los míos regalándome la vida. Mis dedos impacientes acariciaron su rostro como una pluma, provocándole gestos de desconcierto en sueños, pequeñas arruguitas en su ceño y suspiros que aumentaban mi sonrisa y mis deseos de sentirla.

Mis labios buscaron los suyos, regalándole un tierno beso que empezó a despertarla, entre suspiros y gemidos aun sumida en la inconsciencia, besé su rostro, deleitándome con cada sonido que escapaba de sus labios, recorrí su piel expuesta con el único deseo de despertarla y perderme en ella, en su mirada… Hasta que, poco a poco, sus ojos se fueron abriendo, buscando los estímulos que la habían arrancado de su sueño. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y ella sonrió, derritiéndome por completo.

No pude evitarlo, su mirada cargada de sueño sobre mi terminó por borrar mi razón dejando libres mis deseos, devoré sus labios, mordiéndolos, bebiendo de ellos con toda la pasión que me desbordaba y ella me correspondió mientras mi alma estallaba de alegría.

Cuando se hizo necesario tomar aliento, a regañadientes y depositando pequeños besitos sobre sus labios me separé de ella, perdiéndome en sus orbes oscuros, en su sonrisa y sus cabellos enmarañados, tan absolutamente perfecta y bella que no podía evitar pensar cómo era posible que ella me quisiera a mí, algo demasiado bueno había hecho en otra vida solo por tener la oportunidad de perderme en su mirada. Ella, ajena a mis abundantes alabanzas interiores, se estiró bostezando sobre el colchón, terminando de despertarse mientras me observaba divertida, debía tener un aspecto lamentable con mis indomables cabellos rebeldes y los restos de mis lágrimas mas a sus ojos parecía ser la mujer más hermosa del mundo y eso me engrandecía.

Finalmente, ella suspiró, incorporándose sobre el lecho y acomodando la sábana para cubrir su desnudez, acariciando mi mejilla con cariño mientras su voz, aun rasgada por el sueño, me sacó de mis propios ensimismamientos.

-Buenos días…

-Buenos días Regina

-Tengo que admitirlo, Emma, esa manera de despertar ha sido muy dulce, mucho mejor el sonido estridente de mi despertador

Sonreí y busqué sus labios una vez más, las palabras en ocasiones sobran y los hechos son los que demuestran todo lo que llevamos en nuestro interior.

Como pude, la arrastré conmigo sobre el colchón, perdidas entre nuestros besos y caricias, con el más dulce despertar, sonrisas, pequeños gemidos, risas y miradas nos acompañaron hasta que nos sobresaltó el despertador, provocando automáticamente una carcajada mientras ella se estiraba sobre mi apagando tan estridente ruido y yo, sin poder evitarlo, dibujé su cuello con mis labios enloquecida por su aroma y el deseo que en mi despertaba.

Ella me miró, con pequeñas lágrimas producto de su risa en los ojos. Cogió sin vergüenza mis mejillas entre sus manos y depositó en mis labios un sonoro beso, justo antes de levantarse, provocando un escalofrío en mi cuerpo, notando la falta de su calor.

Cogió una bata de seda del armario, cubriendo su desnudez mientras me miraba, y yo, sin saber cómo procedes, me levanté recogiendo mis ropas para vestirme. Regina se acercó a mí, acariciando mi mejilla una vez más, besando mis labios una vez más… Podía acostumbrarme a amanecer así cada día de mi vida.

-Iré a hacer algo de desayuno, luego pensamos qué hacemos hoy

-¿Hoy? Es sábado ¿No trabajas en sábado?

-Me pediré el día libre… Es lo bueno de ser mi propia jefa, Emma

Ella desapareció, dejándome únicamente el eco de su risa, las mejillas enrojecidas y en mi pecho un sentimiento imposible de borrar. El olor a café me sacó de las nubes, rápidamente me vestí y salí en su busca, incapaz de estar más de dos minutos seguidos lejos de ella.

El desayuno fue un nuevo momento cotidiano cargado de risas, jugando con ella, poniendo muecas divertidas en mi rostro y ganándome sus carcajadas, sus caricias robadas y algún que otro besó con sabor a cafeína.

Limpiamos los cacharros, llenándonos de agua y enguarrando aun más la cocina por nuestra batalla de espuma y paños mojados, llorando de la risa, olvidando por unos instantes la noche oscura y el desvelo de las pesadillas… Ella no hizo mención a mis cicatrices en ningún momento, dándome espacio y tiempo para organizar mis ideas…

Le agradecí con una mirada y ella entendió, hizo bien parándome anoche, no era el momento de hablar del pasado, era el momento de fomentar las bases de su historia y ya tendrían tiempo de poner nombre a los fantasmas.

No fuimos capaces de ponernos de acuerdo en qué actividades podrían ayudarnos a pasar el tiempo, yo deseaba hacer el amor con ella todo el día y Regina quería salir a pasear y aprovechar el otoño antes de que las nieves cubriesen Boston.

Al final la pasión sucumbió y nuestros cuerpos chocaron con el ansia y el anhelo de sentirse una vez más. No nos dio tiempo a llegar a la cama, mis manos, mis labios, todas mis terminaciones nerviosas impacientes por sentirla una y otra vez la derribaron sobre el sofá donde me deshice de esa delicada prenda de seda que la cubría y ella, completamente enloquecida, se deshacía de mis ropas buscando mi piel.

No tardaron los gemidos en inundar la estancia el choque de nuestros cuerpos como un imán, labios, mordiscos, sonidos y caricias… Tenía que reconocerlo, Regina, su piel, el sabor de sus besos me habían enloquecido y ya era adicta a cada roce, cada suspiro y sonido que escapaba de su garganta, su sabor, el sudor en su piel, todo cuanto la componía caló en mi ser y ya no era capaz de vivir sin ser de Regina.

Tras nuestro ataque de pasión descontrolada nos dimos una ducha en la que tampoco fuimos capaces de soltarnos, provocándonos sonrisas y burlándonos de nosotras mismas por ser tan absolutamente empalagosas. EL resto del día simplemente vagueamos en el sofá, aun cansadas por la falta de sueño y el ejercicio de la mañana que nos había dejado rendidas. Miramos una película abrazadas en su sofá y, curiosamente, me olvidé por completo de fumar, no o necesitaba, no embriagada por el olor de Regina.

Cuando el sol empezó a ocultarse cayendo ya el atardecer, quise compensarle la maravillosa velada que me había regalado, su cariño y aceptación, todo cuanto la componía y me empeñé en sacarla de casa a cenar a algún sitio, disfrutando una noche más de nuestra mutua compañía.

Elegí un restaurante mexicano porque recordé que deseaba probar ese tipo de comida y nunca encontró a nadie que la acompañase a tan vulgar restaurante, su mirada se iluminó y supe que había elegido correctamente.

Disfrutamos como locas de los tacos y los burritos bañados en margaritas que enrojecieron nuestras mejillas, entre risas, anécdotas sin importancia de nuestras vidas, entre caricias y manos entrelazadas mientras no podía borrar de mi rostro una sonrisa y mi mente estaba fija en la letra de una canción, una canción que necesitaba compartir con Regina.

Saliendo del restaurante, sin soltar su mano, paseamos por las calles llenas de vida y luz de Boston, mi destino estaba fijo y ella, embelesada por nuestra conversación, no se dio cuenta de que la estaba guiando al punto de partida, a ese puente donde meses atrás nos habíamos conocido.

Al llegar, Regina puso una mueca de desconcierto en su rostro, reconociendo el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos y me miró, buscando sin palabras una explicación de mi parte al por qué había decidido terminar la velada en ese mismo lugar.

-¿Recuerdas esa noche, Regina?

-Claro… Yo me había rendido y tú apareciste de la nada

-Acababa de llegar a Boston, estaba recorriendo la ciudad, reconociéndola un poco, cuando te vi. Recuerdo que brillaba la luna con fuerza y que pensé que me había encontrado con un ángel.

-Bailamos, esa noche bailamos bajo la luna

-Nuestra primera cita en realidad… ¿Recuerdas la canción que tarareaba esa noche?

-Sí, recuerdo la melodía, no la conocía pero no he podido olvidarla

-Quiero volver a bailar contigo Regina, aquí, en este puente… Pero esta vez no quiero tararear, necesito cantar

Regina me observó unos instantes, con media sonrisa, justo antes de llevar su mano a mi hombro e incitarme a coger su cintura, lista para bailar conmigo una vez más. Sonreí emocionada mientras la letra de la que se volvería nuestra canción, venía a mis labios y mis pies empezaron a moverse al compás de la música y de la mirada de Regina, clavada en mí, gritándome que me amaba sin palabras.

- _Ella iba caminando sola por la calle_ _  
_ _Pensando "Dios, qué complicado es esto del amor"_ _  
_ _Se pregunto así misma cuál habrá sido el detalle_ _  
_ _Que seguro Cupido malinterpreto_ -

Mis pasos cogían fuerza, la luna nos iluminaba como la noche que nos conocimos, sus ojos clavados en mí aceleraban mis latidos, la amaba, dios mío, la amaba tanto que no sabía cómo empezar a explicarle quién era ella para mí.

- _El daba como cada noche vueltas en la cama_ _  
_ _Sonó de pronto una canción romántica en la radio_ _  
_ _Quizá fue Michael Bolton quien metió el dedo en la yaga_ _  
_ _Y como le faltaba el sueño fui a buscarlo_ -

Sonreía, medio burlándose, medio estallando de alegría, no cantaba bien, yo lo sabía pero a ella no le importó, me miraba como a lo más preciado de su mundo, llenando mi pecho de absoluta emoción.

- _Los dos estaban caminando en el mismo sentido_ _  
_ _Y no hablo de la dirección errante de sus pasos_

 _Él_ _la miro, ella contesto con un suspiro_ _  
_ _Y el universo conspiro para abrazarlos-_

Supe que se reconocía en la letra, al igual que lo hacía yo, supe que sin pretenderlo había encontrado la que sería nuestra canción, la que tararearíamos en los momentos más difíciles, cuando el mundo nos atrapase en sus redes sería nuestro desahogo, nuestro escape.

 _-Dos extraños bailando bajo la luna_ _  
_ _Se convierten en amantes al compás_ _  
_ _De esa extraña melodía, que algunos llaman destino_ _  
_ _Y otros prefieren llamar, casualidad_ _-_

Cuando esaba a punto de dormirme entre sus brazos, mis palabras traicionaron mis anhelos, ella era mi destino o casualidad, era una de esas infinitas posibilidades una entre un millón de personas que vivían en el mundo pero era mí persona, la que había encontrado por casualidad y se había vuelto mi destino. _  
_  
 _-Y él le pregunto al oído_ _  
_ _"Mi amor, ¿dónde estabas?_ _  
_ _Durante todo el tiempo que yo tanto te busque"_ _  
_ _Ella le contestó "Lo siento, es que estuve ocupada"_ _  
_ _Aunque para serte sincera, ahora no entiendo en qué_

Suspiró, yo sabía que pensaba en su trabajo asfixiante, en su empeño de perfección inexistente, en todo aquello que se volvía banal en nuestro encuentro, en ese momento que las dos nos hacíamos solo una, solo Regina y Ema bailando, una vez más, bajo la luna.

 _-La noche se hizo día, pero no se fue la luna_ _  
_ _Se quedo a verlos apoyada en el hombro del sol_ _  
_ _Alúmbrales con fuerza, brilla todo el día_ _  
_ _Y cuando llegue la noche, yo sellare su pasión-_

Giros, vueltas, deseos a flor de piel, mis te quiero dibujados en cada verso de esa canción, en cada roce de mi mano en su cintura, sujetándola en una promesa muda, jamás iba a dejarla caer, no estaría sola nunca más pues yo sería su destino, su amanecer, un noche oscura, su luz… Ella decía que yo era luz y lucharía toda mi vida por no dejar de brillar en su mundo

 _-Dos extraños bailando bajo la luna_ _  
_ _Se convierten en amantes al compás_ _  
_ _De esa extraña melodía, que algunos llaman destino_ _  
_ _Y otros prefieren llamar, casualidad_ -

Otra vez el estribillo, recordando una promesa no escrita, noche de luna y estrellas, noche carente de fantasmas, malos sueños y pesadillas, noches cargadas de un amor profundo que nos envolvía…

- _Y bailan sin que les importe nada, que suceda alrededor_ _  
_ _Y bailan y la gente que les miran va creyendo en el amor_ _  
_ _Dos extraños bailando bajo la luna_ _  
_ _Se convierten en amantes al compás_ _  
_ _De esa extraña melodía, que algunos llaman destino_ _  
_ _Y otros prefieren llamar, casualidad_ -

Amor… eso significaban mis palabras mal entonadas, mis sentimientos disfrazados en mi voz rasgada, amor… La danza disminuyó hasta quedarnos completamente quietas, mientras buscaba sus labios besándolos con sed infinita mientras ella me recibía acariciando mi nuca con ternura… Una promesa de amor, cantada bajo la luna.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! He vuelto dándolo todo después de haber sido secuestrada vilmente por mis exámenes en la universidad, mil trabajos y mil movidas que me han tenido apartada de vosotras… Llora y se hace bolita en un rincón.**

 **En fi, que deciros que no sepáis ya, que os adoro a todas por vuestro apoyo, por vuestros comentarios que me sacan más de una sonrisa, gracias por estar ahí, de verdad de la buena, desde el kokoro lo digo.**

 **Como siempre quiero dedicar mis palabras a mis locas amigas que sin ellas no sé que sería de mí, ellas saben quienes son así que no me voy a extender, solo diré que está muy especialmente dedicado a mi osito por su love eterno, a mi sobri por soportarme histérica y a mi sister por no dejarme caer.**

 **Recordar también que, aunque sea una injusticia de niveles astronómicos, los personajes no me pertenecen y solo los tomo prestados para dejar volar mi loca imaginación. Besitos a todas (Y todos si hay hombres por aquí) y disfrutad de la lectura.**

 **CAPÍTULO 10**

Lunes, un maldito lunes con el cielo cargado de nubarrones, gris y oscuro, inicio de semana, atrapada como me encontraba en la silla de mi escritorio, en mi inmenso despacho, los dedos bailando sobre las teclas de mi portátil transcribiendo informes de casos con el sopor de los días nublados haciendo mella en mis rasgos.

Me sentía cansada, sin ganas de seguir trabajando, cuando mis ojos encontraron, casi de casualidad, la instantánea solitaria que adornaba mi mesa obligándome a sonreír en el acto al ver la mirada de Emma, aguamarina y limpia, devolverme la sonrisa desde la fotografía, mientras los acordes de una canción invadían mi mente sin ser invitados, la canción que ella me cantó sobre ese puente, el lugar donde todo empezó, donde murió Regina y renací, donde me permití buscar mi felicidad y esta tenía nombre, tenía los cabellos rubios, la sonrisa más dulce del mundo y me regalaba los besos más cargados de amor y cariño que jamás en mi vida había recibido.

La sonrisa no abandonó mi rostro, de pronto pensar en Emma consiguió que mi día gris se tintara de colores, tenía esa capacidad de envolverme y llenarme de felicidad incluso sin estar presente, era abrumado, intenso y a la vez me llenaba de fuerza y vida.

De pronto la idea de trabajar con ahínco para terminar pronto y poder correr a sus brazos me pareció la mejor del mundo, con energías renovadas y la alegría de saber que en unas horas me perdería en el inmenso océano que eran los ojos de Emma, continué mi labor, silbando sin apenas darme cuenta nuestra melodía, la misma que ya no saldría de mi cabeza jamás…

Pensando en ella, en pedirle que me cantase una y otra vez la canción del puente para poder gravarla e inmortalizar el momento en mi teléfono me perdí en mi mente buscando el recuerdo de sus besos hasta que el sonido estridente del móvil me devolvió a la tierra en un respingo.

Me habría enfadado y habría maldecido con todas las palabrotas malsonantes que se me ocurriesen a quien osase llamarme para perturbar mis agradables pensamientos hasta que vi su nombre en la pantalla y, una vez más, con la calma que me invadía cuando ella hacía entrada en mi día a día cual huracán salvaje sin avisar y sin haber puesto los frenos, respondí al teléfono sin dejar de sonreír, ansiosa por escucharla, por sentirla cerca, por jurarle sin palabras que sería siempre feliz mientras rondase por mi vida.

-Hola Gina ¿te pillo en muy mal momento?

-Buenos días Emma… me pillas pelándome con un informe, pero no es mal momento

-¿A qué hora sales hoy? ¿Puede ser antes de las tres? Pasaría a recogerte ¿Me acompañas a un sitio? Dios me encantaría que me acompañes a un sitio

Ahí estaba mi Emma, mi huracán, mi tormenta particular, hablando sin apenas respirar denotando su emoción desmedida y provocándome una leve risa al imaginarla dando saltitos al otro lado de la línea, con sus ojos brillando y una amplia sonrisa en el rostro cual niña pequeña a quien acaban de regalar una golosina

-Para Emma, más despacio, las preguntas de una en una para que pueda seguirte

Escuché el silencio al otro lado y supe que Emma estaba respirando, tratando de serenarse para hablar conmigo cual persona civilizada.

-Está bien, primera pregunta. Regina ¿Puedes salir antes de las tres?

-Por poder, puedo, soy mi propia jefa

-Estupendo, segunda pregunta ¿Puedo ir a recogerte?

-Sabes que sí, no hace falta que me lo preguntes

-Genial, ahí viene la tercera pegunta, es la más importante… es vital, presta mucha atención

-Emma… Suéltalo ya

-¿Te apetece acompañarme a ver un piso? Ya es hora de dejar la habitación del motel y establecerme indefinidamente en Boston

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada que retumbó por todo mi despacho, la verdad es que estaba tensa desde que Emma empezó a darle ceremonia a su dichosa tercera pregunta, me esperaba cualquier cosa menos que quisiera ir conmigo a ver pisos.

Ella aguantó, seguramente sonriendo, mi risa divertida esperando mi respuesta a pesar de saberla ya afirmativa.

-Entonces ¿Te recojo a las tres? Podemos ir a comer y luego a ver el piso

-Claro, te estaré esperando, hasta luego Emma

-Adiós Gina

Colgamos y de inmediato empecé a sentir la enorme falta que me hacía su voz, me tenía atrapada en sus redes y, por extraño que pareciese, no tenía ganas de escapar.

Continué mi trabajo ojeando el reloj cada poco, esperando impaciente con el estómago despierte en millones de emociones, que llegase la hora en la que ella vendría a recogerme y devolvería el color a mi día.

Cuando dieron las tres en punto, apagué mi ordenador sin importarme nada más que volver a verla, ya continuaría con los malditos informes en otra ocasión. Cogí mi abrigo y eché un vistazo al espejo, adecentando un poco mis cabellos a pesar de saber que lucía hermosa y perfecta a sus ojos en toda ocasión y salí de mi despacho con paso firme sabiendo que en recepción estaría mi Emma.

Sonaba tan bien llamarla mía en mi mente, la quería, con todo y con nada, con su pasado aun sin desvelar, con sus pesadillas, con sus brazos rodeándome, con su voz cantándome, la quería tanto que dolía, ardía en mi pecho y me hacía creer que los imposibles no existían, que yo podía volar, ella me elevaba con un toque, con una caricia, con un beso, ella era mía y yo era suya con la misma intensidad.

La vi, mi corazón se saltó más de un latido cuando mis ojos se posaron en sus esbeltos hombros, en su espalda, en sus cabellos dorados cayendo en cascada, cuando llegó a mi su risa, compartiendo alguna anécdota con Ruby mientras me esperaba.

Finalmente, quizás atraída por el sonar de mis pasos en el mármol, o por un sexto sentido que le decía que ahí estaba yo, se giró regalándome la oportunidad de perderme en su mirada, desbocando mi corazón y dibujándome la más bella de mis sonrisas.

No tuve que llegar a ella puesto que, con grandes zancadas, me alcanzó chocando sus labios con los míos regalándome el aliento con su beso, la había echado tanto de menos que no me importó estar besándole en mitad del vestíbulo ante ojos indiscretos, no me importaba que nuestros labios unidos gritasen que ella era mía.

Finalmente buscamos aliento, separándonos con un pequeño gruñido de frustración mientras ella besaba mi nariz juguetona y yo simplemente bailaba en mi interior con todas las emociones que despertaba con sus gestos. Tomó mi mano con fuerza y me miró a los ojos, sabiendo que en esos instantes era más suya que nunca.

-¿Nos vamos Gina? Tengo muchas ganas de enseñarte el piso

-¿Por qué tantas? No lo entiendo, eres tú quien ha de vivir ahí, te tiene que gustar a ti

-Pero también a ti amor, quiero que pases tiempo conmigo en mi nueva casa, quiero que te sientas cómoda y a gusto en ella

No dije nada, simplemente comencé a andar a su vera, intentando batallar con las lágrimas que llegaban a mis ojos mientras mi corazón parecía querer salir desbocado y ni siquiera había sido capaz de comprender sus últimas palabras ya que mi mente se había quedado anclada en ese "amor", Emma me había llamado amor y yo simplemente podía morir en esos instantes plena y dichosa porque ella me quería, porque yo era suya y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Ni siquiera fui capaz de concentrarme en la comida, o de escucharla hablar con emoción del pequeño piso que había encontrado, relativamente cerca de mi apartamento y de un parque donde poder ir a jugar porque Emma siempre sería niña y esos detalles para ella eran importantes, aun anclada en ese amor que su rubia le había dicho de forma tan natural y que lo había cambiado todo para mi sin apenas darme cuenta.

Cuando llegamos apenas pude centrarme en la arrolladora emoción de Emma enseñándome todos los detalles que le gustaban de la que podía ser su nueva casa, estaba tan feliz que yo solo podía alegrarme y disfrutar con ella del momento, a pesar de que el lugar me pareció demasiado pequeño no era para mí, era para Emma y realmente mi rubia en esas cuatros paredes no desentonaba en absoluto.

-Entonces ¿Te gusta? ¿Lo alquilo?

Su pregunta me sacó de mis ensoñaciones y me perdí una vez más en su rostro, en sus labios que tanto me gustaban, en esa sonrisa que tenía mi mente del revés. La besé, no pude evitarlo, necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba que fuese mía para poder aterrizar y centrar mis pensamientos para no meter la pata sin saber bien qué decir.

Cuando rompimos el beso, sus brazos se enredaron en mi espalda, apretándome contra ella con fuerza mientras jugueteaba frotando su nariz con la mía sonriendo.

-¿Te gusta el piso Gina?

-Me gusta mucho para ti, quizás yo lo habría escogido un poco más grande, pero me gusta

-Es importante para mi ¿Sabes? Es la primera vez en toda mi vida que me decido a alquilar un piso y estoy nerviosa

-¿La primera vez? ¿Y por qué has decidido alquilarlo ahora?

-Porque ahora todo ha cambiado, no tengo ganas de huir de un lado a otro, tengo ganas de establecerme de convertir Boston en mi hogar.

Y así, perdida en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, en sus labios supe que ella era mía, pero yo era más que eso, ella se había vuelto mi alegría y yo me había vuelto su hogar.


	11. aviso

esta historia continúa en mi cuenta de wattpad, buscadme ahí como fanclere, no voy a publicar nada más en fanfiction porque prefiero el sistema de wattpad asi que para continuar leyendome aquellos que queráis continuar tras mi larga ausencia tendrá que ser por esa página. Gracias por todo y perdón por las molestias y por mi larga ausencia, digamos que mi musa se tomó unas largas vacaciones pero está de vuelta. Nos vemos en wattpad


End file.
